Hideaway
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Bella misses the Cullen's and keeps going back to the house, one day she gets the courage to go inside, she finds it unlocked and furniture isn't the only thing the Cullen's have left behind. Can two broken people save each other?Bella/Jasper Re-written!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Howdy people. This was my first bella/jasper fic and I hope you like it, I am now going over it and giving it a major renovation! I'm rewriting it hopefully for the better and with the help of my beta JenJenSon there should be a lot less mistakes! Some chapters will be pretty much the same others will be entirely different so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I don't own the characters, I make now money from writing this, it's a damn shame isn't it? The lyrics are random lyrics from Savage Garden's – Crash and Burn.

Hideaway

Chapter One

_~When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you~_

It was mid afternoon when I drove the familiar track to the Cullen's house. I didn't know why I was heading this way though...I knew they weren't there. I had just suddenly got the urge to drive here and so I did. I missed them all so much. I had driven to the house a few times in the past couple of months. It was the only time I had left my room and sometimes I snuck out so Charlie wouldn't even know.

I had originally come here to look inside, whether it was empty or not I wanted to go to Edward's room and hide in there, if only to try and hold onto a piece of him, of any of them. He may have taken every bit of himself from my house and my room, and they could have taken everything from their house but he couldn't remove their whole house.

Well, actually I had no doubt that they probably could but they wouldn't have, firstly it would raise too much suspicion and secondly they did plan on returning one day. Just in at least a century's time when no one would remember them. That thought hurt. I wondered what other last names they used when they weren't here. What stories they came up with...were they always a family like that or did they swap around?

_~When darkness is upon your door_

_And you feel like you can't take anymore~_

I walked towards the house. Every time I came here I got closer but I had still never gone in. I just couldn't bear to see it all empty instead of full of life like I remembered but at the same time I longed to see something, anything that reminded me of them. That's why I came here time and time again... Only this time something caught my eye. I looked at my feet. There was blood. It seemed to be coming from deeper in the trees. Not even much blood, but it was fresh. It could smell it when I bent down to look at it.

To anyone else this could have been anything, but I knew different. With the determination I had lacked before I walked up the steps to the front door. It was unlocked. Surely...surely if they were all gone they would have locked it. I hesitated before opening the door and stepping inside.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in the site around me; the house was still full of furniture. I noticed a few things missing and assumed they had packed their personal belongings and left the furniture for when they returned. It occurred to me later that for all I knew it could have been Laurent or Victoria sneaking around here but at the time I didn't care.

It was then I noticed the figure staring at me from the staircase. I froze on the spot. I had been right someone had stayed.

Of course it was slightly stupid of me to walk into the house thinking there was a vampire in there, of course they would have heard me, smelt me straight away.

I simply stared up at him for a while, taking in his perfect pale skin, messy blonde hair and that familiar look of pain in his eyes. He looked completely haunted.

"Jasper?" I asked nervously. His eyes bore into mine and my nerves got worse. Then I felt a wave of calm. I knew it was Jasper and I blushed slightly. "Thanks..." He shrugged in response. Why wasn't he saying anything? He didn't look thirsty. Right now I was happy to see any of them. I walked quickly up the stairs towards him. He still didn't move and still didn't speak. Even when I was right in front of him he remained silent and statuesque.

I didn't care if he was dangerous and I didn't care if he had wanted to bite me the terrible day. I stepped forward quickly and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed but still didn't move.

"Jasper?" I asked again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, finally speaking. I looked up at him but didn't let go. He didn't make me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable though...perhaps he was mad at me, I hadn't even thought about that when I launched myself at him.

"I was going to ask you that." I replied shyly. He pulled away from me but he didn't look mad he looked...amused. It was a relief to see his amusement taking the edge off of that haunted look in his eyes.

"It's my house." He laughed. "What's your excuse?"

"I...come here sometimes. It reminds me of you all." I admitted shyly, I felt colour beginning to strain my cheeks at the admission. "I've never been inside before I never felt the need...until I saw the blood outside."

"You knew I was in here and you still came in?" he asked somewhat shocked. Yes, point out the obvious flaw in my brain, that part of my brain that seems to completely ignore the fact I may be walking straight into danger.

"Well...I didn't know it was you." I replied, his face suddenly darkened, shutting emotions off. "I didn't really think or care which one of you it was. I just missed you, all of you." Jasper looked at me looking unsure. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he snorted, turning his head from me and severing eye contact. "They left me here! They didn't want me anymore!"

"They didn't want you?" I asked. "I don't understand I thought you all left because of me..."

_~ I know you feel, like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold~_

Jasper POV

I looked down at the human girl in front of me. She had hugged me when she had seen me. She of all people should hate me. I nearly killed her. The funny thing was that although I did feel a burn in my throat her scent wasn't affecting me like it did. The slight burn was all I felt, I didn't have the desire to feed from her. Not in the slightest. Maybe it was because I've been sulking and moping I've lost touch with my senses...but I don't feel like I have.

Why didn't she understand why they left me? I ruined everything! I couldn't control myself. I put strain on the whole family. It was my fault Edward made them all leave.

"They left for you, not because of you." I told her. I stepped away from her and went to go back upstairs.

"Wait, please..." she called out, grabbing my arm. I looked back at her tugging my sleeve. She looked so desperate. "Can I...can I stay with you?" My shock must have shown across my face, because she started blabbing out explanations. "I don't mean all the time. Just...could I come over sometimes, after school maybe an occasional weekend."

"Bella stop." I said. "That's fine as long as I have time to hunt and you know the risks do whatever you like."

_~When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find~_

Bella POV

I looked up at him in shock. He agreed...he was going to let me hang around here. I felt a little bit i disheartened that he didn't even seem to care but still; he had agreed and that was something.

"Thanks." I replied, my eyes flicked to his face. He wasn't looking at me, he looked almost nervous. "You won't hurt me Jasper."

"So last month you think I wasn't trying to hurt you?" he snapped. "You really are a danger magnet." With that he walked off.

I stood on the stairs unsure what to do next. Was that him retracting his invitation? Should I just go and come back when he might be in a better mood? No, I was here now; I'd just stay out of his way as much as possible while visiting. I passed the kitchen and remembered the first time Edward had brought me here. I continued into the house and found myself stood in Edward's room. His CDs were gone but the stereo and the lounger were still there. I was sad to think that once this house was filled with the people I had come to think of family. I went and led on the couch and I cried. I let everything go and I cried.

Jasper POV

I should have said no but I didn't give a shit what Edward's reasons were now. We had all left Folks. On his request and then they had asked me to leave them. They said they loved me, they'd miss me but they couldn't deal with my thirst, it was too much of a risk and I could expose them all. So I came back here not knowing where else to go. I didn't think I'd be able to manage my thirst anywhere else, especially alone. Carlisle was the only one who had had faith in me and he wanted me to stay but unfortunately he was outvoted. I knew he was truly sorry.

Now Bella wanted to hang around the house. Since I didn't seem very affected by her blood at the moment I figured it wouldn't be a problem as long as I hunted regularly. It was surprising that after a month of hiding in the house, only leaving to hunt once a week, not seeing virtually a single person I didn't want Bella's blood. Even when she had hugged me, I had only felt an irritating burning in my throat. Of course sods law that I would get over my thirst just months too late.

_~You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head~_

I could feel sudden waves of pain and I knew there was only one place it could be coming from. I hovered in the doorway but didn't enter. She was curled up in a ball on Edward couch. I could hear her crying from my own room but up close it was like I could hear the pain in every sob not just feel the emotions coming from her. It was enough to make me want to curl up in a ball. I hadn't felt other people's emotions in so long I had to admit I missed it, although I'd rather not remember that this way. Leaving her hadn't done her any good at all; you only had to look at her to know that. There was hardly anything of her. Edward had left her to life her human life, be happy and be safe...living; that was about all she was doing.

I concentrated and sent some soft calming waves her way. It wasn't long before she fell asleep so I left her there and went back to my room, to my quiet, empty sulking; only...the house wasn't so empty anymore.

_~Because there's always been heartache and pain..._

_And when it's over you'll breathe again...~_

Author's Notes: So, that's my first edited chapter, not much different I'll admit but still there will be more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Me again, hope you all like so far. I'm very excited about redoing this story and adding in some bits that I thought about but never really got the chance to add in the first time around. Also please check out my other Bella/Jasper story 'Scars' and a big thanks to my beta JenJenSon for putting up with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I don't own the characters, I make now money from writing this, it's a damn shame isn't it? The

Hideaway

Chapter Two

Bella POV

I opened my eyes, it was still light. I had fallen asleep in Edward's room. I looked at my watch, it was nearly six and Charlie would be home soon, I had to go. I got up, not seeing Jasper around the house I left. I got in my truck and headed home. I had slept for about three hours, what did Jasper think about me falling asleep in his house? Seriously, I was a danger magnet, most normal people to not fall asleep in vampires houses, especially ones that have been known to try and bite them.

I got home fifteen minutes before Charlie which gave me time to start dinner. He didn't really say anything when he came in, he did look a little surprised to see me downstairs though. I finished making his dinner for him in silence and then went upstairs. Charlie still didn't say anything, he obviously didn't want to push things and send me back into my room for the next week.

I felt bad for him, I felt guilty. He had been so worried these past few months, he'd even begun threatening to get mum to come and take me back with her. I should try to make the effort now; I didn't want to leave Forks. If this was the only place I could feel a piece of Edward and the Cullen's with me forever this is where I wanted to stay.

I thought back to Jasper, my human clumsiness had caused his control to slip and he was paying the price for it. His family had left him...because of me.

I curled up in bed and it wasn't long before I slept. I just wanted tomorrow to come and Charlie to go to work so that I could go back to the Cullen's house. I wanted to talk to Jasper, I wanted to take that haunted look out of his eyes if I could.

Jasper POV

She had been crying in her sleep too, I heard her from my room. Then she woke up and I felt her confusion, disappointment and then emptiness. She left the house and I heard her drive away.

Us leaving Folks had done Bella no good at all. Even I could see that, and I was the one who was dangerous to her. Surely Alice would have seen this, surely she could have done something, it's not like Edward wouldn't have been able to see what she saw. Perhaps they just didn't want to see, much like a child sticking their fingers in their ears and humming loudly; they had left the "problem" behind, both Bella and I.

I knew Bella would be back, she seemed to think holding onto the house was holding onto a piece of Edward. I would have to go hunting again if she was going to be around, just in case.

The next day after returning from hunting...

I could see her truck on the driveway and I could smell her in the house. She was already here. She obviously hadn't gone to school at all. Maybe she just didn't go to school anymore, not that it was really my business. I felt guilty though, it was my lack of control that had caused her all this misery.

I went straight to my room, avoiding Edward's completely. I opened the door; immediately I could smell Bella in my room. I looked around and found her curled up on the bed hugging a jumper of Alice's. Maybe it really was all of us she missed. I made a special effort to make some noise so that she heard me approach her.

She jumped and looked up at me. Her face turned bright red and she quickly dropped the jumper and stood up.

"Sorry I-" she said quickly. "I just- You weren't here- I didn't know this was-"

"Don't worry." I shrugged. "This is or rather was mine and Alice's room. I'm not mad but why are you in here exactly?" She blushed again.

"I walked past the room and saw her jumper crumpled on the floor...I only came in to pick it up and fold it up but it smelled like her...it reminded me of her hugs..." Bella's emotions were erratic now, her voice began to crack. "She was one of the best friends I had...and she befriended me no questions asked..." I tried to calm her; it seemed to work a bit. She let out a deep breath.

"You really don't just miss Edward?" I asked her.

"No! How could you think that? I miss all of you." She replied. She looked up at my doubtful expression. "Every single one. Even Rosalie."

"Bella...I am sorry about that day." I told her awkwardly but honestly.

"Jasper it wasn't really your fault." She said. "I was clumsy and you didn't actually do anything so it doesn't matter. Really I don't blame you."

"I should have had more control." I replied. I could feel my own anger building. "I screwed up everything." I suddenly felt a warm feeling fill me. Bella was stood right in front of me, her hand against my arm, huge brown eyes filled with concern. She had squashed my anger in a second with her compassion.

"It's ok Jasper." She said softly. "They didn't want me either..." I wanted to tell her that they did, but I knew right now she wouldn't believe me and it wouldn't help. I would save that conversation for another day. "It never did make much sense that I could fit in with your family. You're all so graceful." I smiled at that.

"You did fit in, right from the beginning. You're an amazing person; you didn't see us for what we were but for who we were." I said. I grinned. "Maybe in my case that wasn't such a good thing."

"When will you listen? I missed every single one of you." She said insistently.

"I wanted your blood Bella. I attacked you." I told her seriously. "And yet you're stood right here in my room with me."

"I'm not afraid of you." She said, simply.

"Not at all?" I smirked. She shook her head. We fell into silence. I wish I could say it was awkward having her stood this close to me but it wasn't. It felt wonderful, to feel all her emotions, she was such a warm and loving person it was nice to feel so warm.

"Jasper?" she said uneasily, her voice barely a whisper but she knew I could hear her. "Did Edward really not love me?"

"He loved you Bella. He left to protect you." I replied, obviously that conversation wouldn't be waiting after all. "He decided that was what was safer for you. Ironic that after I screw up and the family leaves Folks and kicks me out that I get over my bloodlust."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I don't even feel tempted by your blood." I replied. "I still get thirsty, but it's not hard to stand right next to you anymore. Ironic, I get over my bloodlust just too late. Although we should probably avoid you bleeding around me just to be safe, I'm pretty sure I don't have _that_ much control yet."

"You don't sleep..." she said, not a question, just a fact. "What have you been doing the past month?" I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I will admit I've been very bored." I replied. "To begin with I stayed in the corner and sulked, the classic moody vampire image you humans seem so fond of. Then I started hunting once a week or so and more sulking, thinking... I just didn't think I'd be able to hold control my thirst anywhere but here by myself. What about you?"

"Me? I spent the past few months...I'm not really sure to be honest it's been a blur." she replied uneasily.

Bella POV

What had the last few months been like for me? I don't remember. It wasn't even like hell. More like purgatory. There was no point to me. The whole future I had chosen had evaporated from right in front of me. The family that had welcomed me with open arms had dropped me like I was nothing. I clutched my arm across my chest as it once again felt like it was going to rip open from the pain. I felt the pain begin to ebb away. I glanced up at Jasper; I knew he was helping me. I smiled slightly up at him. I felt him take my hand and the pain washed away.

"How did you-" I started.

"For some reason my ability doesn't work as well on humans as it does for my kind...but it works a lot better if I touch you." He shrugged.

"Thanks." I said.

"Edward thought he was doing the right thing by leaving...it didn't do any good at all did it?" he asked.

"Of course not." I replied briskly, I glanced around nervously for a moment. "So...do you want some company? You can still have alone time if that's what you want I just...I wanted to know more about you."

"About me?" he asked, he looked surprised. I was pretty amazed that I had managed to surprise a vampire, in fact Jasper looked completely baffled.

"Well, because of your thirst we never really got to know each other...I wondered if since it's just us here now and my blood isn't such a problem..." I stumbled over my words.

"It would be nice to have someone around the house." He replied. "I can't say I'll be the best company for you but I'm here most of the time, feel free to use the house as you wish. My room and Rosalie and Emmett's room have beds in if you want to sleep. That couch can't be very comfortable. Esme and Carlisle had the nicest bed but they took it with them."

"Thank you." I replied. I wasn't sure how I felt about sleeping in Rosalie's bed or Jasper's bed. I relaxed a little and sat back on the bed. Jasper stood and talked to me for the next few hours.

Jasper POV

It was surprising how good it felt to have a conversation. I had missed my family so much. Bella wasn't the same but she was fascinating and caring. I had to ease her emotions a few times but other times I enjoyed the caring, concerned and content waves coming from her. In fact we both talked like old women, neither of us had really been able to talk to anyone for the past few months so we talked about everything.

I saw her beginning to slump on the bed. She was getting tired. I looked over her figure. She was a lot slimmer than I remembered. I could pretty much guess that she had spent the past months crying and sleeping. It was a nasty rut to get into. She didn't feel like eating when she was upset, when she was upset she'd cry, crying makes you tired so she'd sleep, then wake up feeling bad so you don't eat.

I looked over again a few minutes later when waiting for a reply, she was asleep. Not eating had obviously made her exhausted and ill. I thought about getting some food in for the kitchen. I decided not to in the end because someone might see me.

I walked out of the room. Maybe I should call Edward and tell him everything. Not that he would listen. None of them would. I shook off the idea for now. What harm would it be to have her around? I could see why Edward liked her so much, she really was fascinating. She was so interested in everything I had to say. She was hurting inside and yet what she wanted to do was talk to me and make me feel better...and it was her genuinely wanting to make me feel better that made me feel better. It was like having a little piece of my family back.

Author's Notes: Again not hugely different from the original chapter but the changes are on their way. Hope you like and please feel free to check out the trailer for this story. There is a link for the video on my profile. Astarte-Lydianna xx


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Howdy people. This was my first bella/jasper fic and I hope you like it, I am now going over it and giving it a major renovation! I'm rewriting it hopefully for the better and with the help of my beta JenJenSon there should be a lot less mistakes! Some chapters will be pretty much the same others will be entirely different so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I don't own the characters, I make now money from writing this, it's a damn shame isn't it? The lyrics are random lyrics from Amy Studt's – Carry me away

Hideaway

Chapter Three

Jasper POV

_The world is sleeping, but I'd rather be awake_

_Hear the silence and what she's got to say_

Bella had fallen asleep on the bed so I had gone to hunt and clear my head. Well, clear my head as much as I could. This time when I returned to the house she was still there. I could feel her pain and fear shooting through me like a poison. I walked upstairs to mine and Alice's room. She was still on the bed only now she was struggling in her sleep, rather than peaceful like when I left her. She was having a nightmare of some sort. I sent calming waves her way and she stopped struggling and screaming. She was still crying though, and I could still feel the pain from her easily.

_All your sorrows let them drift away,_

_I get the feeling, that everything will be ok,_

I went slowly to the bed and reached out my hand to hers. Her hand was burning hot against mine. This time when I reached out with my talent she did calm down. She turned towards me, making me pull backwards slightly thinking I had woken her.

"Thanks Jasper." She murmured, still half asleep. She never opened her eyes she just drifted back to sleep. I was surprised that she even knew it was me. I moved away and went down the hall to Carlisle's office.

I sat in there and read for the next few hours until I felt Bella's emotions sparking up again. I could feel fear before anything else. I went straight to her before it got worse. I watched her from the doorway. I sent her a few waves to calm her down and went to stand by the window.

I spent the rest of the night there sending her waves of calm when she needed them and watching her sleep. Part of me wished I could just lie down and go to sleep myself, to have time to switch off and not think for once. I bet that would help...if our kind could sleep it would be a welcome relief from the constant activity of our brain.

Bella POV

_Carry me far from my troubles tonight,_

_Bring me back safely, in the morning light_

I woke up to bright light almost hurting my eyes and I realised pretty quickly that I was still in Alice and Jasper's room. The Cullen's didn't seem to have much in the way of curtains, only some in the downstairs rooms, so my eyes stung from the bright sunlight.

Then my eyes fell on Jasper stood by the window. He sparkled in the morning sunlight, he was every bit as beautiful as Edward, maybe even more so nearly as beautiful as Carlisle even. Actually...it was pretty hard to tell because they were all so beautiful but I was pretty sure that Jasper sparkled more than Edward had, maybe it was just that I hadn't seen anyone sparkle in such a long time that it seemed to me that he sparkled more. I blushed when I realised I was staring.

"You stayed here all night?" I asked shyly. He nodded. Then dread filled me. "Oh my God I stayed here all night!" Charlie was going to be hunting me down by now, I was in so much trouble.

"Calm down, Bella." Jasper said. "I think you really needed a good night's sleep. You look much better."

"I feel much better." I admitted, and I knew it was him helping me sleep. "Thanks." He just nodded in response and left the room.

It was Saturday and Charlie would probably still be home wondering where sI was. I hoped that if I came home in a good enough mood, looked active again that I wouldn't be in too much trouble. I really had needed that good night of sleep. I wondered to myself how long it had been since I'd slept that long or that well...in fact I couldn't remember.

I was grateful to Jasper, I didn't know if he'd ever know how grateful I was to have someone to talk to again, to be there for me. Still, I think he was glad he could help in some small way...I think it made him feel needed again and I was glad for that.

Charlie POV

I had been sat around the house, agitated and worried for the past few hours, since I realised Bella wasn't actually here. The things that go through a parents mind in mere minutes after discovering that their child never came home last night is bad enough but hours? The possibilities are endless, especially being the chief of police and having seen the kind of dangers that are out there.

I heard her truck pull up and instantly I was livid. How could she be so irresponsible? She hadn't even left a note. My worry evaporated and all that was left was anger.

But even after that when I saw her walk through the door my anger fizzled out into nearly nothing. She looked like Bella. For the past month all I had seen of her was a tired girl, with skin so pale she looked dead and her eyes had been dark and sunken. She had literally looked like a zombie, like she was barely doing more than living.

I looked at her stood in front of me. Her skin was normal, a slight blush covered her cheeks and her eyes even had some of their life back. I wasn't sure I wanted to know where she had been, what if she had been with a boy? No father wanted to think about the implications of that! However, to be honest, I didn't mind as long as Bella was back and safe and herself again.

"I'm so sorry dad! I was at a friend's and we got talking and it was so nice to finally catch up...I'm sorry I know I should have called but I didn't expect to just fall asleep." She blurted.

"Just leave a note next time OK or call." I told her. "Just stay safe Bella. Let me know when to expect you home and when not to. It looks like you had a good night and I'm glad, just be safe...whatever you're doing, whoever you're with."

"Actually...I slept really well. I was wondering if I could stay the rest of the weekend." She said hopefully. I wanted to tell her no but I wanted to do anything that helped her, still if it was a boy... "I'll take my school stuff for Monday of course and be back straight after school Monday."

"You're going back to school?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Sure Bella. You can stay this weekend, but be back on Monday, I don't want you overdoing it."

"Thanks dad." She replied, smiling and heading upstairs.

Bella POV

That went better than expected. In fact it didn't seem like Charlie at all but I wasn't going to complain.

I went upstairs and showered. I stood under the shower for nearly an hour just enjoying the feel of the warm water running across my body.

I dug out a bag from the bottom of my closet and filled it with a few sets of clothes. I found my school books and put them in too. Then I headed back out to my truck. As I pulled away from the drive it surprised me how happy I was. I had been around Jasper two days and suddenly I felt like I could get through the day without clutching my chest to keep myself tearing apart.

It just felt like having a piece of them back. I had chosen my entire life, my entire future...it had walked away from me, slipped out of my reach and Jasper was the only thing left. Not only that but...I hadn't been even able to talk to anyone about it, to really explain what happened. I could talk to Jasper. A weight had been lifted from my chest. He had also been left, but he had lost his entire family. We needed each other.

Part of me figured he could probably get by without me just fine, but I wanted to make him feel better, I wanted to keep him company, the way he had done for me so far.

I stopped by the shops on my way to get some food for my stay. Unlike some I couldn't go days without my food source.

Jasper POV

I got home from yet another hunting trip and instantly knew she was there. I couldn't see her truck; it must be in the garage. I had been hunting more regularly recently, a lot more regularly. Not because I was thirsty, but because I was nervous that I hadn't been tempted by the smell of Bella's blood as much as normal. I didn't want my thirst to creep up on me without me realising it. I found her upstairs in the kitchen. She was cooking something that smelled wonderful. Shame I wouldn't even know if it tasted as good as it smelt.

"Hey, welcome home Jasper." She greeted me, looking up with a beaming smile. Happiness and warmth radiated from her, drawing me closer. This was something I could get very used to, a nice warm welcome home. It made home actually feel like well, home.

_Lost in the moment, don't want it to end_

_So i'm finding, you my waiting friend_

"Wow, the kitchen is actually getting used for once." I said, as I came to stand nearer her.

"Well, unlike some people I have to eat three meals a day." She replied warmly.

"It smells good." I told her honestly. I didn't mention the fact that I could see that she hadn't been eating three meals a day recently, she was eating now and that was the important thing, pointing out her faults wouldn't solve anything now.

"Well, it's no grizzly bear or mountain lion but for us measly humans it'll have to do." She said, dramatically rolling her eyes. She looked me up and down. "You look a mess."

"Mountain lion." I grinned.

"You shouldn't play with your food." She scolded. I had to laugh. She was so happy and it was rubbing off on me. She was stood in the kitchen, spatula in hand making jokes about me killing a mountain lion and drinking its blood. She really was something. It wasn't until I thought about it that I realised how nice it must be for Bella to open up to someone as well. After all hanging around with a family of vampires isn't something you easily forget and to have to keep it to yourself it pretty hard. "Is it OK if I stay until Monday morning?"

"I said come and go whenever you like didn't I?" I replied evenly, but secretly I was thrilled that she wanted to spend time here with me.

"Yeah I just wanted to be polite and check." She said, pushing her dinner onto a plate. "I just slept so well last night I thought if I could get a good weekend of rest, I could face going back to school Monday."

"I had wondered when or if you were going to go back to school." I mused, looking at her blush creeping across her face.

"Yeah it's just...it's hard you know when I see certain people aren't there and everyone's talking about me and you guys and just everything..." She said quietly. I felt sadness from her like a ripple, starting something small and then gradually building until it hit me like a tidal wave. She had turned away from me now and I knew she was crying.

"Sorry." I said awkwardly, reaching to touch her arm to make her feel better. What actually happened was something different. As soon as I touched her arm she spun around and threw herself against me. I never got the chance to calm her before she was clinging to me as if she would die if she let go. I could feel every one of her emotions; pain, sadness, loneliness, fear, anger, sadness, loneliness, warmth, embarrassment and it was then she started to pull away and her emotions felt slightly less powerful. I calmed her then.

_Come and embrace me, my sweet lullaby_

Bella POV

I suddenly realised I was clinging to Jasper as if my life depended on it. I had buried my head in his chest and clutched his shirt. I felt safe and warm there, but I felt a bit awkward that it was Jasper I was throwing myself at. What must he think of me? Then I suddenly began to feel calm and I knew exactly why.

I looked up into his eyes and froze on the spot. I couldn't look away and I couldn't move. Jasper had me dazzled in front of him.

"Sorry..." I managed to say quietly, pulling my eyes away from his and by now I knew my face was probably purple, not only that I was sure I could hear my heart pounding and if I could he definitely could.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes looking amused.

"You um...dazzled me." I admitted, still looking at the ground, no sense in lying to an empath.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Do I do that a lot?"

"A few times." I shrugged and then playfully smacked him on the arm. "Stupid vampires." Although I could have hit him with all I had and it would have felt like a playful slap to him. He laughed aloud and his musical voice filled the room.

"My apologies for dazzling you, Bella." He smiled. "But I have to admit it is so much more interesting having you around." I blushed even more. If he didn't stop I'd be stuck with a permanent blush before long.

I turned away from him to pick up my plate from the counter and when I turned back to him, plate in hand, he was gone. Stupid vampire speed.

I ate my dinner in the living room, in front of the TV. I flicked through the channels while I ate, after cleaning the kitchen I returned to my channel flipping for some time before Jasper reappeared.

He came and sat wordlessly next to me on the couch.

"What you watching?" he asked.

"Friends." I replied. "There's nothing else on...shame these are all reruns I've seen them so many times."

"Did you want to do something else?" he asked.

"Like what?" I enquired curiously.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to buy a car. I don't have one so...I was thinking we could go see if we could find a new one at Ruddell's in Port Angeles." He said.

"You want me to come with you to buy a car?" I asked. He nodded. He looked so enthusiastic, who was I to deny him something so simple. "Sure. Let's go."

Jasper POV

I parked Bella's truck outside the garage. It looked very out of place next to the newer cars sat there. I saw the sales man's face before we even got close. He was judging us on Bella's truck, before we'd even spoken to him. Well was he in for a surprise or what?

We looked around the cars on offer focusing on the new ones. I liked the look of a Cadillac XLR platinum convertible, despite the fact that it was yellow, but Bella pointed out a black Cadillac CTS-V next to it. It had blacked out windows, chrome detail, a nice big grill on the front. I looked at the spec of the car, 556 horsepower and the fastest v8 sedan in the world apparently. I agreed that it was more me. Although ironically Bella seemed to think I suited her truck just fine.

Then came the fun bit. I walked towards the sales man who had watched us walking round cars he believed to be totally out of our price range.

"Excuse me." I called to him.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"We want that sedan over there." I said, pointing to where Bella stood.

"That's $68,000 sir." The man said.

"I was aware of that." I told him smugly, handing him my card. He nodded his head, eye zooming in on the card in front of him. Suddenly the sales man was ever so helpful.

Bella POV

It was funny watching the sales man tripping over himself to help Jasper in any way possible. I liked his new car. It was a pricey car I could never hope to afford but it wasn't as stupid money that I knew he could have gone for. I liked my truck personally but I suppose when you didn't have to worry about getting hurt you probably did want something faster. I also liked Jasper driving my truck, he certainly looked like he was comfortable in it even if it was a little on the slow side for him.

I got in my truck and headed back to the house, I told Jasper not to wait for me. He asked if I was sure but I assured him I was fine with him trying out his new toy.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway to see Jasper leant casually against his new car. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to drift over his form, especially those nice muscled arms in his black t-shirt folded across his chest. Jasper wasn't hugely muscled but still there was definitely a decent amount and what was there was pretty perfect to look at. I grinned, yeah the car suited him.

Suddenly I snapped myself out of it realising that he may be wondering why it was taking me so long to walk from my truck to him and will have almost certainly felt the attraction and embarrassment from me. Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd think I was admiring his new car?

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." He smirked, as I walked over to him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my truck." I pouted.

"We'll see." He smirked.

"That sounded suspiciously like a threat to deliberately make my truck have something wrong with it." I chided.

"Would I?" he asked feigning innocence. I had a bad feeling about that but then he walked inside so I shrugged and followed. s


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Me again! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please check out the trailer for it on youtube, there is a link to the video on my profile page where you can also find trailers for my other stories. As always I must say a big thanks to my beta JenJenSon for all of her help and putting up with my crazy ramblings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I don't own the characters or anything owned by Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from writing this it is purely for fan and fun purposes.

Hideaway

Chapter Four

Bella POV

I went back to the television and Jasper went upstairs for a bit before coming to join me again. I was watching the film Van Hellsing, curled up on the couch when he joined me. Both Jasper and I thought it was very amusing to watch, especially now that I knew a vampire personally, well more than one.

I noticed how close we were suddenly and wondered how it had happened. Jasper had had his arms draped on the back of the sofa and somehow I had gradually moved closer to him and now I was leant against him fully. He was cold but for some reason, he didn't make me feel cold. Maybe my body heat had warmed the side of him that I was leant against. The other surprising thing was how comfortable it was being curled up into him, for someone so very hard he was still incredibly comfortable. Perhaps it was just because I felt so relaxed and so safe. Jasper was here for me and for now at least we had each other for company.

I groggily opened my eyes to see the TV still on in front of me but I couldn't tell what was on though because my eyes were still blurry. I was still curled up against Jasper; his arm was now around my waist holding me close to him. I blushed slightly realising I had fallen asleep on him but before I could think much else my eyes closed again.

Jasper POV

I was shocked at how close Bella was to me and even more shocked when she fell asleep against me. I felt no fear from her, no discomfort only relaxed contentment. She was happy. She was so warm. I let my arm drop from the sofa to her shoulders and she snuggled her way against me closer. If I could blush I would have then, I wasn't used to having a human this close to me...or anyone actually with the exception of Alice.

Alice had brought me a better life, shown me a way that I didn't have to feel the pain of my victims when I slaughtered them and I had loved her for it, but she had never truly excepted my past and understood me. No, Alice had chosen to pretend it never happened, it was her way of dealing with it and she did love me, I felt it. She just never understood me as completely as the other couples in our household understood each other.

Bella was taking the time to understand me, granted it was as a friend not as a lover but I would rather have one companion that understood the real me completely than a hundred lovers who didn't. Her heart was so open, so caring, she was a swirling pool of warm emotions and I often found myself gravitating closer to her, she seemed so happy, compassionate and full of love for everyone else that it drew me in.

She should hate me after what happened just months ago but she didn't. I could feel that she didn't. She actually liked me and we'd become close very quickly. It was like having a piece of my family back, she was like my only friend. As wrong as it sounded I hadn't actually ruled Bella out as a lover either, not completely. I wasn't stupid enough to think she was going to be jumping into a relationship with her ex-boyfriend's brother any time soon but I also knew very well that she didn't think of me as a brother to her and I was not so indifferent to her either.

I held her closer but I knew her back and neck would probably hurt in the morning slouched on the sofa like this. I moved and she stirred a little but went back to sleep so I lifted her up onto my lap and then fully into my arms. I carried her upstairs and led her on mine and Alice's bed. She stirred again but stayed asleep so I pulled the cover over her and left her to sleep. It was weird; I was actually tempted to stay with her. My side felt very empty without her warmth.

Bella POV

Edward walked away from me. I reached out and shouted, screamed and begged for him not to go. Then his face twisted slightly, teeth bared. I was afraid of him, until now I had never been afraid of him. He left. I turned around as someone called my name. I saw Jacob on the ground, Edward stood over him blood covering his chin. Then they were gone. I looked around again and saw Jasper. He said sorry and turned to leave. I called out to him. I cried out begging him not to leave me. I could feel the tears running down my face as he disappeared into the darkness.

Then felt the pain easing away. I took me a moment to realise it was Jasper...he was here. I jerked myself awake and sat bolt upright.

Jasper leant over the bed his hand on mine. I looked up to his eyes and it was then I realised I was still crying. His cold hand moved up to wipe the tears from my cheeks causing a blush to rise to my cheeks, although I may have been lucky and he may not have seen it in the dark but I couldn't be sure with his vampire eyesight.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded numbly. His calming waves had eased the pain and tears and I was calm now. He turned to leave but I caught his sleeve. He looked round at me shocked and confused.

"Hey, don't go." I said. He looked hesitant for a moment. "Please." He came and sat on the bed next to me.

"So what is it?" he asked. "That keeps waking you up I mean."

"Just nightmares I guess." I replied. I shuffled backwards so that I could lean up against the headboard next to him.

"Tell me." He said simply.

"It's complicated. Sometimes they're different." I told him. "Usually it starts with me and Edward. He's telling me he's leaving...only in my dreams I work up the strength to call after him, beg him to stay. Then he gets angry and still leaves. This is where it changes. Sometimes I see him killing my friend Jacob. Sometimes I see all of you guys waving and walking off together...and tonight it was you."

"I waved and walked off?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, blushing. "And...I was shouting at you to stay..." I lowered my head as I admitted this to him. I wasn't going to tell him quite how much I had been begging and pleading for him to stay in my dream. He had probably felt how upset I was anyway.

"That explains you shouting my name." He said casually. "I thought you were mad at me...I thought that maybe you were having nightmares about when I-"

"No. I've never had a nightmare about that." I interrupted him. "Jasper I'm not scared of you." I looked up at him and met his gaze. I felt a funny flip flop in my stomach. Suddenly I realised just how much Jasper had come to mean to me. He wasn't just my little piece of Edward anymore. In fact it didn't hurt to think about Edward that much anymore. This worried me because I could have sworn to have been head over heels in love with him. Maybe I was...maybe I fell out of love with him too...maybe I still loved him...maybe it was his family, his world that I fell in love with rather than him. I would probably never know the answers to these questions.

The important fact now was that Jasper was my friend and I now felt attracted to him...not that that was hard to picture with them all being so damn beautiful.

Jasper POV

Bella looked up and our eyes met. I felt nervous feelings from her and then excitement and confusion at once followed by a small taste of embarrassment mixed with lust and love. I had become so very attuned to every little thing she felt, I was sure I could nearly read her mind.

Bella was confused about what she felt and slightly embarrassed about it. I could've sworn I felt my heart beat, although I knew that to be impossible. Bella's feelings of love and lust were directed at me. She had grown as close to me as I had to her. I also felt love for her as a friend and part of my family although with the attraction I now felt between us maybe that love could soon grow to be a very different sort of love.

I felt her uncertainty and lack of self confidence growing as my silence continued, but I couldn't think of anything to say. It was almost like she had dazzled me as she had told me I did to her. I smiled at the thought and continued to stare at her. Her self confidence suddenly broke altogether and her gaze dropped from mine to her hands. I couldn't stop myself. I knew I would probably scare her and I knew it was wrong on so many levels but I couldn't stop myself as I caught her chin and pulled her lips to meet mine.

Bella POV

I felt Jasper turn my head and then cold lips crashed against mine. I gasped in surprise allowing his tongue to plummet into my mouth in a deeper more passionate kiss. I moaned as he pulled me closer to him. This seemed to bring him back to reality and he began to pull away.

He looked down at me, hand still touching my chin. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking...for him to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry." He said, anything but that... "I didn't mean to get quite that carried away..." I was glad he wasn't apologising for kissing me in the first place. I realised he could feel my fear of rejection, but he probably mistook it for fear of him.

"Please don't be sorry." I said quietly. I had no idea how to radiate my happiness so that he would know I enjoyed it.

"It's dangerous for me to get so carried away with you." He replied. "I just..."

"I trust you." I replied. I looked into his eyes. "Kiss me." He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me slightly gentler this time. I felt like I was drowning. He lowered us to a lying position but didn't stop or push things any further. He just continued to kiss me. I sighed contentedly as he slowed and pulled away from me. He rolled to lie next to me, then pulled and covers over me and wrapped his arms firmly around me.

"You should sleep now." He said calmly in my ear. I hugged his arms to my chest and didn't fight him because only moments later my eyes were closing.

Jasper POV

She had wanted me to kiss her. She had enjoyed the kiss as much as I had and we both felt the same way. I felt like I was intoxicated, drunk on Bella's scent alone.

I didn't want to lose control with her so I just held her against me and told her to sleep. I had pulled the cover over her to stop my body making her cold and wrapped my arms around her. I could happily lie here with her all night easing her nightmares and waiting until she woke up. There was all of tomorrow to kiss her again.

Bella POV

I opened my eyes slowly but I wasn't being blinded by light like I had been yesterday morning. I focused my vision ahead of me to realise that it was because I was facing into a shirt, Jasper's shirt. My eyes slowly travelled upwards to the top two buttons that were undone, the pale skin and perfect muscle showed in that small gap, perfect except for the crescent shaped scar visible on one of his collarbones. Was that from when he was changed or some other time I wondered. I didn't ask though and let my eyes linger on the scar for only a moment. My eyes travelled further up to Jasper smirking down at me. My cheeks felt hot, great first thing in the morning and I was already blushing.

"Mornin'." He said simply.

"Morning." I replied, trying not to yawn aloud. I leant up onto my elbow to look at him. He was absolutely beautiful, but I guess that was to be expected. Damn vampires. He looked happy. He was sending waves of happiness my way, I didn't know if it was deliberate or if he always vibrated off what he was feeling...either way it was sort of contagious.

"You slept like the dead." He said matter-of-factly. "Well...maybe not but pretty damn well."

"Jasper you're not dead." I told him sadly. He just shook it off and changed the subject.

"So we have a whole cloudy but not rainy day to do whatever we want." He said. "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure. Is there anything you want to do?" I replied.

"I could take you for a ride in my new car." He grinned. "We could go up the mountain, there are some really nice spots and hey we might even find a patch of direct sunlight so you can watch me sparkle."

Just then a tapping against the window alerted us to the rain that had just begun...maybe the hiking was out now then.

"Any others ideas?" I asked him, staring at the rain.

"We could go to town and browse some shops, or we could go get some movies to watch here because I don't think there's any here." He shrugged.

"Alright let's do that." I agreed. I got up and shyly headed to the bathroom, aware that I was being watched the whole time.

"Did you want breakfast?" he asked, as I shut the door.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I brought some pop tarts over so they'll do." I replied.

"Pop tarts? Sounds very nutritious." He drawled sarcastically.

By the time I had taken care of my human needs Jasper was leant against the counter in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil and a plate of warm pop tarts sat on the counter top. I took a seat and immediately lifted the first one to my lips to take a bite.

"Mmm...I haven't felt this hungry in ages." I admitted truthfully.

"Well it's a good thing. You'll need the energy." He told me. "And tonight I think I'd better help you catch up on your school work, you've missed a lot of school you know."

"So have you." I protested.

"I've done it more than enough times." He answered, pouring the water into the cup and stirring the instant coffee. "Sugar?" I nodded my head as I had a mouthful at the time. He passed me the coffee and I gratefully took it.

"Mmm...I think I'm in love." I sighed, sipping at the hot bittersweet liquid. Then we both looked awkward for a moment and I realised it was a poor choice of words. "Jasper...how old are you?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew he was older than Edward...I just didn't know how much older.

"Twenty" he grinned. I just glared at him. "But if you mean how long have I lived...I was born in eighteen...forty four, so a long time."

"So you're one hundred and sixty five?" I gasped.

"Give or take depending which month I was born...I can't even remember. I remember very little of my human life." He shrugged. I still couldn't bring my mouth back up from its dropped state, I couldn't even begin to...what would it be like to be _that_ old? All the things he must have seen in his lifetime... How many vampires out there were even older than him; vampires that have been feeding on human blood for century after century...all the disappearances that they could've caused, murders and massacres?

Jasper POV

I could feel comprehension from her. This was where she realised I was much too old for her, a century and a half too old for her.

"How could no one have known?" she said quietly, not really asking. "You...and your kind have been living under our noses for all this time and no one knows a thing..." Her insight surprised me.

"It's better that way." I shrugged. "There are a group of vampires that prevent us being discovered. Like royalty...they enforce the law."

"Yeah...Edward told me about them...briefly." she asked.

"You knowing about us is against our laws." I told her. I caught the look of shock on her face and felt the rush of panic. "No one is coming to get you Bella. Not at the moment anyway...but..."

"What?" she urged me to finish.

"Bella the law of our kind is that any human that knows the secret must be turned or killed." I told her uneasily.

"So pretty much join us or die." She muttered, a wry smile sliding onto her face. "Sounds like a cult." She was amused? How could she find this funny in any way? My confusion must have shown on my face because she continued. "I'm not afraid of dying Jasper. I'm not afraid of being like you either...I'm just afraid of being alone."

"You're not alone Bella...I know that being a vampire isn't something I would wish on someone else but if it really was something you wanted...I don't know why Edward refused to change you." I told her, getting off of the bed and leaving the room.

Bella POV

He just got up and left. I didn't know how to feel. It was just a very abrupt end to the conversation. I wasn't certain that being a vampire was something I wanted right now but it was something I did want if meant being able to be with my family, the family I had chosen. I couldn't help but wonder what they were up to right now. I could almost picture them all, Esme practically radiating her motherly love, Emmett trying to start a fight with a computer game, Alice with her perfect wardrobe...I missed them all so much...

I finished my coffee and washed up my plate and mug before gathering the guts to go and find Jasper. I found him in Carlisle's study with a book in hand; he lifted his head to acknowledge me, he had changed his clothes as well.

"Ready when you are." I said lightly.

"Of course." He nodded, shutting the book and placing it back on the shelf. "Then let's go." I followed him through to the garage and hesitated when we got to his car. "I'm not going to drive that fast Bella, I'll know when you're scared remember." I nodded and got in the car feeling a bit silly.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello again everyone, another chapter ready for you. I think this is one of the first chapters that you will notice bigger changes in and from now on there will be a lot more changes. Big smiles everyone it means more Bella/Jasper! I hope you like the new and improved chapters, they will also be longer chapters than the original ones that were only about 1500 words as you may have noticed so far already. Big kisses everyone and a big thanks to my beta JenJenSon.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I don't own the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from writing this and it is only for fan and fun purposes.

Hideaway

Chapter Five

Jasper POV

Bella and I headed outside once she'd gotten herself ready and eaten, it didn't take her too long...for a human that is. I let my mind wander as it usually did. Why didn't Edward change her? Surely he knew that it had to happen eventually... If the Volturi found out it would be more likely death than being turned. So why risk it? Besides that fact it wasn't really his choice to make, well...it was his choice whether to do it himself of course but if Bella had gone to Carlisle and asked him then Edward should get no say; still I would bet money that Edward would do anything to prevent that happening...such as make the whole family leave Forks. Oh wait that one he did.

I watched Bella approach the car and couldn't help but chuckle to myself, she was shy...and embarrassed again. So why was she shy about getting in a car with me? It wasn't fear I was feeling and surely she couldn't be shy about being in the same car as me since we were both in her truck yesterday. She was an interesting human, of that much I was certain.

Bella POV

As I walked outside Jasper beat me to the car in a heartbeat. My eyes were drawn to him stood holding the door open for me and my pulse sped up. Why were all vampires so unbelievably gorgeous? It just wasn't fair. How was I supposed to not act like a stupidly embarrassed infatuated teenage girl when faced with perfection?

I knew I was blushing when I got to him because he was chuckling at me. I also knew he would be able to feel the embarrassment. He didn't say anything about it though; he just held the door open for me and waited for me to take a seat in his nice, shiny new car.

As we pulled out of the driveway I stared awkwardly at my hands in my lap, I suddenly didn't know what to say or do. Jasper had been in my bed with me this morning, it didn't matter that he was fully clothed because after the kiss we had crossed that line. Jasper had never been a brother to me, we had never been that close even though he had been there when I needed him in the past so it wasn't hard to picture him that way but he _was _Edward's brother and that was the subject we had been tiptoeing around.

Should I just pretend the whole thing didn't happen for now? A few miles down the road and Jasper started singing along to the radio which broke the tension considerably so I joined in.

When we got out of the car Jasper led the way into the DVD store and we were finally able to hold conversation again when discussing potential films. After half an hour Jasper carried a pile of around fifteen DVDs to the counter to buy. We had negotiated a nice variety of films to suit different moods.

"Hey can we head down the street and get some snacks too?" I asked him. "I can't just pop out and find a rabbit or something if I feel hungry."

"Sure." He chuckled. It was nearly an hour later by the time we returned to the car. Jasper caught my arm and practically dragged me as we ran to the car. The rain had grown heavier and was quickly soaking through our clothes.

"Well..." I mumbled as I buckled up my seatbelt. "I guess not going for a walk was a really good idea." He laughed and shook his wet hair from his eyes.

"This kind of weather makes me glad I don't get cold." He grinned.

"Yeah thanks, that makes me feel much better." I replied sarcastically. He smiled sympathetically and turned the heating on to warm us up.

"I'd hug you to keep you warm but since I'm more like a block of ice that wouldn't help you very much." He said, pulling onto the road. "We'll be home soon and you can get into some dry clothes."

I smiled to myself, home had a nice sound to it and I realised that I couldn't remember feeling truly at home. With Renee as much as I loved her, her mind was elsewhere; wanting to be with Phil. Then there was Charlie, he worked long hours and something always felt like it was missing. I knew that I didn't actually live at the Cullen's house but even before it had held more homely feelings than either of my homes had. I hoped that one day I would have somewhere that I could truly call home.

Luckily as I began to shiver I realised that we were back at the house. Jasper took the bags dropped them in the living room as we both headed up to the bedrooms. Jasper gathered some clothes and disappeared to allow me to use his and Alice's room to change.

I quickly peeled off my wet clothes and pulled some dry ones from my bag to put on instead. Before heading back downstairs I quickly tidied my hair into a somewhat messy ponytail to keep the wet strands from sticking to me.

"Hey, what did you want to watch?" Jasper asked me, as he spotted me walking down the stairs.

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Alrightie, well I've put your snacks on the table already so let's go pick." He grinned. He'd now changed into a pair of dry jeans and a plain white t-shirt and his hair was still damp. I followed him and he shuffled through a few DVDs before getting me to choose left or right and putting in the film to watch. We both sat on the sofa and I must have shivered because he looked at me curiously.

"You should have taken a hot shower." He commented.

"That would have been a good idea." I agreed.

"Here." He lifted his arm and gestured for me to cuddle up next to him, instantly I knew why. He was warm; he was more than warm he was boiling.

"Jasper, you're warm!" I gasped, snuggling further into his warmth.

"It'll pass but it's a trick Carlisle taught me." He explained. "When we have a bath or shower in really hot water or even if we're exposed the sun on a hot day and also any heat really, we gradually warm up to match the temperature. I'll cool down but it's nice to feel warm for a little while."

"It's like have a hot water bottle." I sighed, wrapping my arm around his waist. The film started and sure enough Jasper did cool down but the patch of him that I was pressed against remained warm.

It was some time later when I sat up awkwardly knowing I was about to fall asleep on him if I didn't go to bed soon.

"I'd better go to bed." I said groggily.

"I was wondering when you were going to give in." He chuckled; I flushed realising he must have known how tired I've been all along. I did however appreciate that he hadn't told me told me to go to bed and waited until I decided to. Edward would have told me to go to bed ages ago. "You don't need to try and stay up just because I don't sleep."

"That's not it." I admitted. "I was comfy where I was." I looked at him shyly and our gazes met. The tension was back in full force and I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I leant up to meet his lips. I thought to myself that surely a goodnight kiss was allowed but this wasn't a goodnight kiss. His lips moved over mine hard and demanding as I could only moan and whimper at the lust he was causing. He pulled me back against him as tightly as he could and I helped by climbing onto his lap. I felt him pressed against my straight away, and my hips moved against his involuntarily.

That seemed to break the trance that we'd fallen into, or at least it did for Jasper. He quickly stood up and lowered me to my own feet.

Jasper POV

My own quiet groan at the feel of her hips grinding over mine shocked me out of our heated moment. I stood us both up and lowered her to her own feet, placing her at arm's length.

"Bella, we need to stop." I told her softly. We needed to stop, we needed to slow down and talk before our emotions got out of control and we did something we couldn't take back.

"W-what?" she blinked.

"We need to stop." I repeated quietly.

"You don't want me anymore right?" she laughed. I could see straight through the bravado and sarcasm, I could feel her hurt and rejection. I caught her face between my hands, forcing her to look at me; I could feel her pain cutting through me already.

"No, no Bella, I do want you." I said softly. "I do want you and I am happy to be your friend as long as you want me to be...but this is rushing something that shouldn't be rushed."

"A little late for-" she started.

"Let me finish darlin'" I stopped her, running my thumb allow her lip. "I wouldn't take kissing you back even if I could but Bella...it's too soon for both of us and if we don't slow down deep down we will always wonder if we were just a stand in for the ones who left. I'm not saying never Bella; I'm just saying that we need to slow down, take things one day at a time and make sure this is what we both want."

She remained quiet for a long time before saying anything, I lost track of the different emotions that seemed to bounce off of her. I just hoped she would understand what I was trying to say to her.

"Jasper, you can just say no." She said quietly.

"Bella, did it feel to you a few minutes ago that I didn't want you? That I wasn't enjoying that every bit as much as you did?" I asked her, she met my eyes shyly. "Bella I care about you and I would be an idiot not to want to throw you back on that couch right now but I don't want to make a mistake that would only cause more pain in the long run." I could she her blush not only covering her cheeks but not working its way down her neck. "Could you honestly tell me that you won't wonder if Alice were to show up and ask me to come back with her that I would go?"

"You were with her forever so of course..." Bella reasoned.

"Exactly." I nodded. "Believe me Bella, when you are sure of your feelings for me and I am sure of mine for you, you won't think that way anymore."

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"You will." I smiled, leaning to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Just wait and see." I watched her eyes narrow slightly in confusion again but she didn't ask any more questions, instead she turned and headed up the stairs to bed. I hoped I was doing the right thing, the worst thing I could do was hurt her more than she already was...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Chapter six is here, again it's a new and redone chapter. I hope you like it and please remember to leave a little review if you do or even if you don't to let me know how to improve next time around. Please check out the video trailer for this story on youtube, the link is on my profile page. Also I'd like to say a big thanks to my beta JenJenSon for helping me with all of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from writing this and it is only for fan and fun purposes.

Hideaway

Chapter Six

Bella POV

It had been over a month since I first found Jasper in the Cullen house and with some truth bending when it came to Charlie; I had been staying at Jasper's almost every weekend. There was one Friday that he had practically forced me into going to the reservation with him to see the Blacks. Jacob was...less than happy that I was spending time with a vampire. He smelt it on me almost straight away, even though I'd showered since then. It may have something to do with the fact that I spend so much time there that any clothes I have there or take there may smell to Jake, or I might just have trouble getting Jasper's scent off of me since when I'm there he often comes and lies on the bed with me. I couldn't smell anything though so it must be a werewolf thing.

Yeah, that was the other shocker; Jake and I were taking a walk down the beach to catch up when he questioned me about the smell, he got really mad and started shouting at me to get away from him. He had made it a fair way down the beach when he seemed to explode and in his place stood a huge wolf. Even stranger was that more of them suddenly appeared before they all darted away leaving me on the beach alone.

I spent a good ten minutes sat on the beach in deep thought trying to make sense of what happened when Jacob came back. He didn't come alone though, I recognised Sam Uley behind him but not the other three. Jake explained everything with some help from the others and some butting in.

We had stayed at the Black's until past midnight so the next day I very hurriedly dressed, packed up some spare clothes and headed to see Jasper.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted dropping my bag by the front door and heading upstairs to find Jasper. He stuck his head out of Carlisle's study and grinned at me as I went to hug him. His nose suddenly wrinkled and I frowned. "What?"

"You smell different." He said tactfully.

"Urgh, not you too!" I groaned. "Jake said yesterday I smelled like vampire."

"Jake?" he enquired, taking a step back from me.

"My friend from La Push." I explained.

"La Push?" he looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded and headed back into Carlisle's study. "That explains the smell."

"Why exactly does everyone think I smell?" I groaned, following him.

"Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies so our scent repel each other." He shrugged. "To us they smell like wet dog and to them we smell sickeningly sweet."

"Well I think you all smell fine." I huffed. "I can't smell anything on me other than bonfire smoke in my fire."

"That's because you're only human." He replied.

"I'm going to shower." I deadpanned, spinning abruptly on my heel and leaving him in Carlisle's study.

"Aw Bella, don't sulk." Jasper called after me. I ignored him, I wasn't sulking I was just going to solve the problem since there was nothing else I could do about it. I showered quickly and then remembered that I'd left my bag downstairs and not picked it up before jumping in the shower. I hesitated for a short while before wrapping the large white towel tightly around me and heading downstairs for my bag. I took my dirty clothes with me my a side trip to the utility room to put them in the washing machine before heading back upstairs with my bag.

"Bella?" Jasper voice called curiously, I turned around to find Jasper poking his head out from Carlisle's study one eyebrow raised. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um...I took a shower." I replied sheepishly. "But my bag was downstairs..."

"And you didn't just ask me to bring your bag to you because?" he chuckled.

"Um..." I knew by now I had turned bright red. Jasper burst out laughing at that and stepped a little closer to me.

"Much better." He smirked. He must have felt my confusion because he answered my unspoken question. "The smell."

"Oh..."

Jasper POV

Suddenly I found myself unable to keep my hormones in check as I stepped closer to Bella and took in her scent, not dog smell, not perfume but Bella. I slid my hands to her arms and tugged her close to my body, I took the opportunity to nuzzle her bare shoulder and inhale deeply.

I could hear her pulse racing, her blood pumping through her veins and her heart frantically pounding in her chest. I could feel her nervousness, her lust and her embarrassment.

"Jasper?" her voice croaked. I placed a kiss on her shoulder and enjoying hearing her breath catch in her throat before I raised my head to stare at her face.

"Sorry, you smell _really _good." I murmured, placing a little kiss against her lips and stepping back from her. I wasn't _that _sorry; I wanted to taste a lot more skin than just a brief kiss but I had to stand by my own words. "You should go finish up."

Bella nodded and made her way quickly back upstairs to get dressed.

Bella POV

So after a month of spending time with Jasper and having been back at school for most of that month it was coming up to graduation. In fact Jasper had been telling people he had gotten a job in a garage in Port Angeles which was why he was staying back at the Cullen house. So spending time together around other people wasn't a problem and he'd helped me catch up with all the schoolwork that I'd missed as well and now it was Christmas break.

"It starts from nine so don't forget." Mike said, "Bella, you're coming right?"

"Um...well I kinda had plans with Jasper tonight." I replied.

"Cullen?" he asked. "Jeese you going for his brother now?"

"Actually it's Hale and it's not like that we're just mates." I replied carefully.

"Why don't you just bring him?" Angela asked.

"Yeah the more the merrier right?" Eric agreed.

"OK, well I'll ask him and hopefully we'll see you there." I told them. I excused myself pretty soon after that; I wasn't really keen on the idea of going to the party at all. Everyone was getting dressed up in new outfits for starters and there would be alcohol which Charlie would flip about if he knew.

"You should go." Jasper said, when I told him about it. "Bella, it's just a party. How many parties have you been to lately?" I frowned at him but didn't bother replying. "Exactly. I think you should go and spend some time with your friends. I'll even go with you if it sways you decision or not go if you'd rather."

"You? At a party?" I asked in disbelief.

"Thanks Bella, I feel really flattered now." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"I have nothing to wear anyway." I protested. "And everyone will probably just be getting drunk anyway, it'll just be boring."

"Bella, you're a teenager." Jasper chided. "Go to the party or I will drag you to the party."

"Fine." I huffed. "But I don't have to be happy about it."

"Do you want Alice's number? You could go home and confirm your wardrobe with her." He suggested.

"Would she want to talk to me?" I asked biting my lip. I wasn't sure what kind of trouble speaking to Alice after all this time would cause.

"I think Bella that she would love to talk to you." He said softly. "and she is the expert in the clothes department." I practically leapt in the air as I threw my arms around Jasper's neck in excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated, placing a loud kiss on his cheek. He grinned bashfully and then dug out his phone to copy down the number on the piece of paper for me. "Forget the party I want to see Alice!" Jasper stiffened and suddenly I realised how that had sounded. Alice had left Jasper behind... "Jasper..."

"It's OK, I understand." Jasper shrugged, turning to head to the study. I caught his sleeve and even though he could easily pull away he stopped but he didn't turn to face me.

"No Jasper, you don't understand at all." I told him quietly. "I would love to see Alice, very very much. I miss them all even now but...if it means hurting you..." I tore up the piece of paper in my hand and dropped it onto the floor. "You mean more to me."

"Bella...don't worry about me." He whispered.

"Jasper, you are everything to me." I told him, moving to stand in front of him since he wouldn't turn around. "You are my best friend and best friends don't do things that hurt each other if they can be avoided."

"It won't hurt me." He said finally raising his face from where he stared at the ground. "I just hadn't actually really thought about it." He reached out to take my hands in his and I smiled up at him. "Call her Bella, I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?" I asked one last time.

"One condition." He smirked. "You are going to that party."

"Fine." I nodded. "But you're going to then."

"Deal, I'll come get you. What time?" he asked. I told him. "I'll collect you around half past then, plenty of time for Bella moments. I will see you later." He lifted the torn pieces of paper from the ground and placed them in my hands before pressing his lips to my forehead and heading to the study.

It was a good two hours later that I managed to work up the guts to call Alice. I had been sat in my bedroom for at least an hour chickening out before I finally hit the call button.

"Finally!" Alice's voice exclaimed down the phone.

"Alice?" I asked, more out of habit since I already knew it was her.

"I have been waiting for you to call for hours!" she huffed. "Now first things first go and open that closet." I did as she asked and scanned the clothes in the closet. "No, not jeans. What's on the top shelf?"

"Old stuff I haven't worn since I moved here." I shrugged, but humouring her I flicked through the piles just in case. "There's not really anything-"

"Go back to the first pile you looked at and pull out the denim skirt on the bottom." She commanded. I pulled the black denim skirt from the bottom of the pile and held it out in front of me. "Perfect, that'll go great with the black heels in the bottom of your closet...now you need a top and best take a jacket in case you get cold. Start looking at tops."

"I can't wear this skirt Alice, I'll freeze." I protested.

"Don't be a drama queen Bella you'll be fine." She waved off my protests. "Pull out that black top to your left and the red one next to it...wait, no the white one."

"This?" I asked, lifting the white top in front of me. "I'm going to vote a definite no on this. I don't even know why my mum brought this for me, I would never wear it."

"Bella it's a party and everyone's going to be dressing sexy and naughty so trust me it's perfect." She insisted.

"No."

"You're going to wear it and believe me you're going to thank me for it." I could practically hear her smiling down the phone so I sighed in defeat and agreed to at least try it on. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's OK." I replied. "You don't need to explain."

"Yes I do Bella, but not tonight." She said. Another hour and I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my handiwork, well my handiwork on behalf of Alice that is.

My black faded effect denim skirt was a bit shorter than I usually liked but I had worn it in Phoenix where it was hot and sunny and I could wear such things without freezing, on my feet my simple black stilettos that Alice swore I wouldn't injure myself wearing tonight although I remained unconvinced. My top was definitely not something I was comfortable in but I had to admit it did look quite good. My hair was now in big curls thanks to some tips from Alice and I had reluctantly coated my eyes in make up again with some extra direction.

"Don't you dare!" Alice gasped, as I heard the door knock and turned to pick up my jacket. "No Bella, that's cheating!" I grinned as I pulled my black jacket on and zipped it all the way so no one could see more of my top than the tiny bit that fell below the jacket.

"What are you going to do about it?" I taunted.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs. "Door!"

"Stop teasing Alice and get down here!" Jasper's voice followed. Both Alice and I laughed and I said goodbye and hurried down the stairs. I saw my dad's eyes widen in surprise and then narrow at my short skirt, I didn't dare look at Jasper yet.

"Did you want a few more minutes I think you forgot half of your clothes." Charlie commented.

"It's just a party dad." I replied.

"I'll make sure you get her back in one piece." Jasper told him. "and hopefully Mike Newton free."

"I can't stay out tonight?" I asked Charlie.

"Not in that you can't, I want to know that you're home safe tonight Bells. A party is a bit different from a sleepover." He replied. I didn't push it because it was nice of him to let me stay with "Alice" so often.

"Curfew?" Jasper asked Charlie.

"No, just use your common sense kids." My Dad called as we said our goodbyes.

Jasper opened the car door for me and looked back at Charlie one more time; he was giving Jasper a warning stare. It didn't take long to get to Eric's for the party. Jasper parked out front and came around to open the door for me.

"You look incredible." He murmured in my ear as he took my hand to escort me up the front steps. In all fairness he looked pretty damn incredible himself. He wore dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his messy blonde hair was tugged into a loose ponytail with a few strands escaping to fall in his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I grinned as he knocked on the door.

"Bella! Get in here girl!" Eric said excitedly as he opened the door. "and you brought yourself some guy candy." He winked at me and ushered us through the door. The music was loud enough to cause Jasper to cringe when we came inside. The lights we off except for a string of rope lights around the ceiling and a couple of neon lights dotted around, the living room furniture had been pushed all out of the way to make a makeshift dance floor.

"Bella over here!" I spotted Angela and Ben across the room waving at me and tugged Jasper in their direction with me. After some awkward hello's everyone seemed to be getting on fine even though a few people were confused by Jasper's presence still.

"Hey Arizona! Wanna dance?" Mike called, coming up behind us.

"Um...me? Dancing?" I asked nervously. "Not really a good idea...you know what I was like at volleyball."

"Well maybe if a slow song comes on then? Slow dancing isn't that hard." He pressed, I nodded non-commitantly and waited for him to pull Jessica away onto the dance floor before continuing the conversation.

"Dance with me." Jasper said in my ear, lifting my drink from my hands and placing it down on the nearest table. It wasn't a question. I felt a little bad for Mike as I let Jasper lead me away from my friends and towards the dance floor. He pulled me close to him as he started to move us to the music. My movements were clumsy at first until I managed to pick up the beat of the music. "You're roasting."

"It's all the people in here dancing." I replied. He spun me around and we both laughed as I nearly tripped and he had to help keep me balanced. "I should get another drink. I mean it's not like I can get any worse."

Famous last words...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Chapter six is here, again it's a new and redone chapter. I hope you like it and please remember to leave a little review if you do or even if you don't to let me know how to improve next time around. Please check out the video trailer for this story on youtube, the link is on my profile page. Also I'd like to say a big thanks to my beta JenJenSon for helping me with all of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from writing this and it is only for fan and fun purposes.

Hideaway

Chapter Seven

Jasper POV

"Dance with me." I demanded in her ear, taking her drink from her and placing the nearly empty bottle on the nearest table. I couldn't explain the need to do it but I had to dance with her, just because Mike Newton had wanted to and I didn't want his paws anywhere on her. I had no right to play the part of the jealous boyfriend but I felt very protective of her. I led her to the dance floor and pulled her warm body against mine. I tried not to chuckle as Bella tried to move around in her heels that although sexy must have been uncomfortable. She was boiling and I had no idea why she still had her jacket on inside."You're roasting."

"It's all the people in here dancing." she replied. I span her and she tripped over her own feet, I steadied her and she laughed. "I should get another drink. I mean it's not like I can get any worse."

"How about you take off the heels?" I suggested. "I'll get you a drink, go speak your friend for a minute and take off those damn shoes so you can actually walk."

I got Bella a drink and returned to find her stood near her friends but since they seemed to be oblivious to anyone but one another she just stood sort of watching them but in the awkward hovering way when you don't know whether to interrupt or not. I came up behind her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She took the drink gratefully and downed it in nearly one go.

"Thirsty?" I asked.

"Very, it's so hot in here." She replied. I took her empty bottle from her and put it to the side.

"Shoes off." I told her. She did so without hesitating. I stepped closer to her. "May I?" I reached out and tugged the zip of her jacket downwards slowly so that she had time to say no if she wanted to. She didn't say no. I never let my eyes drop from hers as I slid her jacket from her shoulders and dropped it on the floor with her shoes. Then as I tugged her back towards the dance floor I understood the jacket. Her top was white which glowed from the neon lights but it was mesh, her bra clearly visible through it as well as the pale soft skin of her stomach and swell of her breasts above the bra. I groaned and was slightly embarrassed that it was probably loud enough that she would have heard it. "You're clearly trying to kill me here Bella."

I saw Bella open her mouth to speak but not noise came out so we just continued to dance. I just revelled in the feeling of her body pressed so close to mine, let my hands roam under the mesh of her top to press into the hot skin of her lower back. I could feel her nerves and her lust and I delighted in both. She wanted me; just like I wanted her but tonight wasn't the night for that. Still I couldn't resist leaning down to press my lips against hers just briefly, to let her know that I did want her.

Bella POV

It was nearly midnight now and I knew that I'd probably better head home soon before Charlie sent his troops out to hunt me down or more likely hunt Jasper down.

"Just friends huh?" Mike asked, appearing next to me. "Well then you won't mind dancing with me like you did with him." He took my hands and started to dance with me. I didn't really mind dancing with him as long as he didn't get the wrong idea but of course this was Mike and he did have the wrong idea. He started pressing me closer and closer to him until I had had enough and started to push him away.

"Mike, you've had too much to drink." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Just one kiss Bella." He said, placing his hand behind my neck and trying to pull my lips to his.

"Mike!" I shouted at him. He didn't listen and the instant I felt his lips touch mine I did the only thing I could think of. I punched him square on the nose. He leapt back howling and then Jasper was beside me.

"Jeeze Arizona!" Mike yelped. "You broke my nose!"

"Jasper take me home please." I said.

"Oh yeah, run home with the Cullen boy!" Mike shouted out. "No one else in this town will ever be good enough for you except a Cullen!"

"I think you've had enough." Eric said as he and Tyler came up either side of Mike.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Jasper told him. "I think you should apologise for your behaviour."

"And I think she should apologise for breaking my sodding nose!" Mike retorted.

"Let's just go." I pleaded.

"Come on then." Jasper nodded as I scrambled to the side of the room to get my jacket and shoes. Jasper helped me wobble to the car, my feet were so sore in these heels. "Take those back off Bella." I didn't need telling twice. I winced as I bent down and tugged off my shoes as I realised that my hand was in agony.

"I think he broke my hand." I frowned.

"Let me see." He murmured, fighting to keep the smile off of his face. "It's not broken, but it's already bruising...you did a damn good job." I smiled back at him as I saw his smile widen. "Come on darlin', let's get you home before your father starts to worry." With that he lifted me clean off my feet and carried me towards the car.

"I thought a shotgun wouldn't kill you tough guy." I grinned up at him.

"It won't." He replied, leaning to open the car door. "But it sure as hell hurts." He placed me in my seat and then headed around to get in the driver's side.

I must have fallen asleep on the way home because the next thing I know someone was carrying me again. I forced my eyes open and tried to gain some focus. Jasper grinned down at me and winked before I heard Charlie's voice.

"Alrighty, you got her?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Jasper replied, as Charlie held open my bedroom door.

"Typical teenagers can't have a party without spiking something." Charlie muttered. "You wait 'til I get a hold of the Newton boy."

"No need to worry about that Charlie, I think Bella gave him a pretty clear piece of her mind." Jasper chuckled; I could feel his chest rumble against my cheek. I grinned to myself remembering how good it felt to punch Mike. My smug smile didn't last long as I moments later remembered how much my hand hurt, still hurt.

"Is that right?"

"Sure did, I think his nose if broken." I could hear Jasper trying not to laugh as he spoke.

"Bella, he'd better not press charges." Charlie told me. Damn...he had obviously noticed I was awake.

"That'll teach him for mauling me." I muttered as Jasper lowered me to my feet next to my bed.

"He what?" Charlie's eyes snapped to Jasper accusingly. "That what you call bringing her home safe?"

"Believe me I wanted to smack him silly myself but Bella was doing fine on her own. I saw the whole thing and believe me if he'd have hurt her it wouldn't just be his nose broken." Jasper replied lowly. I glanced between them nervously, Jasper looked quite scary right now and it looked like some kind of staring contest for a moment before they both turned back to look at me.

"Get some sleep Bella." Charlie told my gruffly.

"And drink some water." Jasper added, he stepped back towards the door and looked back at me. "Goodnight Bella."

"Hey kid?" Charlie called after him. "There's a spare couch downstairs if you're too tired to drive." I think Jasper looked just as surprised as I did but he recovered and smiled pleasantly.

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer." He grinned.

Charlie and I stayed in an awkward silence until we heard the front door close and Jasper start his engine.

"So...you're OK right?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine dad." I replied. "and did you have to give Jasper the look? It wasn't his fault that Mike decided to get all grabby."

"What look?"

"The "do I have to get my shotgun" look." I deadpanned.

"Sorry Bells, I just want you safe." He sighed. "You'll understand one day, when you've got kids of your own. Night kiddo."

"Night dad."

I winced as I opened my eyes, I hadn't drawn my curtains last night and the sunlight hurt my eyes. I felt exhausted and my hand was throbbing. Eventually I surrendered to the fact that it was definitely time to get up and headed for the bathroom, my feet protested the whole way.

Fortunately after a nice hot shower I felt much better, much more awake and my feet no longer hurt. I looked back outside as I returned to my room to dress, it was actually sunny. I heard my phone bleeping and retrieved it from its place; still in my bag from last night.

'_Refreshing hike? J_'

'_Only if I get to see you sparkle_'

'_I promise, head over when you're ready x_'

I felt my stomach flip as I read his message; this is ridiculous! It's just a text message, not ever a real kiss. I chided myself at great length and forced myself to get a grip as I got dressed.

As I pulled up outside the Cullen house I spotted Jasper by the edge of the trees. Why were all vampires so unbelievably gorgeous? It just wasn't fair. How was I supposed to not act like a stupidly embarrassed infatuated teenage girl when faced with perfection?

"Good mornin' sleeping beauty." He grinned.

"Morning." I replied. "What's the bag for?"

"Human food." He grinned.

"You spoil me." I smiled, joining him at the edge of the trees. We started up the mountain through the trees. I felt my ankles wobbling as the rocks under my feet moved on nearly every step of the way.

"Now be careful darlin' the grounds uneven." He called back to me, I could practically hear him smirking. "If you keep falling over every five minutes of the trek I'll have to throw you over my shoulder."

"Is that a threat?" I grinned, climbing up a bank after him, thankful that I hadn't worn any of my good clothes.

My walking boots slipped and slid in the mud as near on crawled behind him. I glared daggers at his back as he walked ahead of me with flawless grace as I slid and stumbled my way up the mountain. He turned and threw me a grin as he held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me effortlessly over the steep bank.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Don't look so miserable, this is supposed to be fun." He said.

"Well when you're as uncoordinated as me, hiking with a perfectly coordinated vampire tends to make you look even worse." I replied. "I was looking forward to the getting to the top part of the trek, the views and stuff." I left out the part about desperately wanting to see him sparkling in the sunlight.

"Why didn't you say so?" he grinned. "Do you want a lift?" In my head I pictured the times Edward had run with me through the forest. I blushed and nodded.

He swung me round onto his back like I weighed no more than a coat. I closed my eyes and waited for the air to rush around me and take my breath away but it didn't. Jasper was walking with me on his back. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking around him thoughtfully. Then the suddenly we were moving. I gasped as the air rushed past me and I ducked my head down against Jasper's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes." Jasper murmured, slowing a little so the force of the air rushing past us wouldn't sting my eyes. All I could see was a blur of colours, greens and browns mostly with blues and greys mixed between them and light coming from ahead of us and above us in occasional patches. It got brighter and brighter and then it stopped.

As suddenly as we had started we were still and my vision became clear. The sun was teasingly hidden by the edge of a cloud and I hoped that at some point before we headed back down the mountain it at least came out to let me have a tiny peek.

"Sorry, I should have realised it was probably not much fun for you going so slow up the mountain, we should have just run to start with." I said, as he put me down. My knees buckled under me, my legs feeling like jelly and he reached forward to hold me steady. Once again I felt a blush creeping through my cheeks as I looked up at Jasper. He was gorgeous; his eyes so wide and golden and simply gorgeous. I was incapable of thinking of better words to use. He had me speechless...

Jasper POV

I placed Bella back on the ground. She looked so fragile all of a sudden and started to sway. I grabbed her arms to steady her and smiled reassuringly at her. I suppose she felt like she had just been on some kind of fairground ride. I felt her embarrassment and then something else, something stronger, attraction. It was an incredible rush knowing how she felt about me, the feelings that we both had been avoiding the past few weeks to avoid getting hurt.

"Sorry, you dazzled me again." She mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Sorry." I told her. "I really don't mean to." I took her hand in mine and led her towards the centre of the clearing. "Come sit with me." I pulled a blanket out of my bag and placed it on the ground for us to sit on.

We sat in the middle of the clearing talking for some time. Bella led back on her elbows and then moved to lying on her front propped up on her elbows, and then she was sat back up again. I found it fascinating to watch her shifting positions. I was so comfortable being around Bella, we could talk for ages about anything and everything, but we could lounge around in peace and still be comfortable.

Bella ate the sandwich that I brought for her and had a drink and after a while we packed up to head back down to the house.

I led her to the left side of the clearing where there was a small spring and a tiny trickle of water heading down the mountain. As we reached the edge of the clearing the clouds moved and the sun came out. Bella span around to look at my skin under the sunlight. Her feelings were ones of complete calm, not a tiny bit of fear as she moved towards me and reached her hand out to touch my face.

"I wish the sun came out more often in Folks." She blurted out, promptly turned red in the face. I touched my hands against her hot cheeks in an effort to cool them for her. The waves of embarrassment began to disappear, so I dropped my hands then the attraction began to come out again.

Once again I felt a rush of satisfaction and happiness at the revelation that this human girl was attracted to me. This time I couldn't resist. I moved my arms around her and pulled her against me, pulling her lips against mine. Would I ever get used to how warm she felt?

Bella POV

One minute I was staring at Jasper glittering under the sun and the next minute his cool lips were pressed against mine and his arms holding me to him. I sighed as he kissed me and allowed him to deepen the kiss. I ran my hands up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck, as if I were desperately trying to pull myself closer to him. Everything about Jasper and his kisses had my stomach twisting into knots. Especially that lack of precise control. He was kissing me just like any guy would kiss a girl.

I couldn't help the twinge of disappointment as he pulled away, I knew it was coming but I still couldn't help it. You'd think I'd be used to it by now after Edward but it was so different with Jasper that I still forgot.

"Sorry...I don't think here and now is the best place..." He said awkwardly. Again I really tried to show him that I was fine but he knew how I felt...I couldn't pretend with Jasper. So I decided to try a different approach.

"I understand." I replied that much was the truth at least. I did understand why he had to be so careful with me.

"I don't think you do." He said shaking his head. His hands slid tighter around my body until I was pulled flush against his again, without being lost in the heat of the moment I could now feel him pressing into my stomach. I felt all the heat rush to my cheeks as I scrambled for something to say. "I just meant that this is still a public place and not suitable for us to continue what we were doing a moment ago."

"Continue?" I heard my voice squeak out.

"Of course." He murmured, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face. "I have much better control than I used to and believe me; no matter how much practise it takes...I do intend on continuing what we just started unless you decided otherwise."

Author's Notes: And after a few new additions we're back to part of the original story. Once again it's going to be continuing the main original story line but it'll hopefully be a much improved version for you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for bearing with me through the rewrite! I really do appreciate all your feedback and every review! They really do count! I hope that you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and am enjoying rewriting it! So basically other than saying a big thank you to all you guys it's on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Eight

Bella POV

We made our way back down the mountain following the stream, it was very pretty and there was much more to see than on the way up. About halfway down Jasper gave me lift and ran the rest of the way to save me slipping up in it after some pretty close calls. I still had butterflies in my stomach from his kiss...and his promise. I didn't blush at that thought like I thought I would, instead I felt a tingling heat from inside.

I wanted this vampire. There were no words to explain how much I wanted him. I was obviously doomed not to fall for anyone human and safe. Edward was right, my self-preservation was useless. Then again when my first crush had been Edward, a beautiful face of perfection in every way, what normal teenage boy could ever compete with that?

Edward...Edward was almost like a dream; the kind of guy you dream about meeting. He was tall, dark and handsome, he was well spoken and polite, gentlemanly and chivalrous...but when I think about it, it's almost as if he wasn't real. Not to mention that everything with Edward was like a teenage drama...Jasper was more chilled out.

Jasper was a little bit less perfect and a lot more real. He was more lively and fun, still a gentleman but a little less of the old fashioned chivalry that seems all very nice in your head until it gets a bit tiresome.

Perhaps it was because he was an empath or perhaps Edward had too long relied on being able to read people's minds to get to know them but I already felt closer to Jasper than I did almost anyone else. He knew me so well it was almost as if he _could_ read my mind.

Jasper POV

We were moments away from the house when I felt Bella's emotions go from happiness and contentment and lots of other warm emotions to lust. Instantly I became very aware that my jeans were becoming tight and tried to calm my thoughts. I tried to think calm and project calm but it really wasn't working.

Anyone feeling lust affected me but Bella... I nearly groaned aloud at the thought. She came across as such an innocent loving person and to feel the lust coming off of her so strongly nearly had me on my knees.

I stopped right outside the front door and slowly placed her on her feet. I looked at her face; her eyes were darker than normal and staring straight at me. All of her lust was directed straight at me. I suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment come over her. She knew I could feel her lust. Did she not realise that there was no reason to be embarrassed by it? That if anything knowing that you turn a woman on is probably the biggest turn on possible.

I groaned aloud and pushed her against the front door, my lips assaulting hers none too gently. She tasted so good, sweet and warm. I could feel every bit of her lust on top of my own and it was driving me crazy. I kissed her as hard as I dared, working out my frustration through it. I still didn't feel anything more than a burn in my throat for her blood and it was heavily outweighed by the lust.

She was kissing me back eagerly, pressing close against me. I ran my hands over her body, squeezing her behind and lifting her to wrap her legs around my waist. I carried her like that inside, never letting my lips leave hers. She felt incredible and I knew that our emotions would have us very quickly out of control.

I drove us both back against the wall, only keeping enough control not to crush Bella between it and me. I could feel the heat of her where my erection pressed firmly between her legs, I nearly lost it at her small moans as I drove myself against her.

"Bella, if you don't want this tell me to stop now." I mumbled against her lips. I quickly realised that she wasn't going to answer unless she could think for a moment and lowered her to her own feet. I didn't step back though, I placed my arms on the wall either side of her, pinning her there. "Bella, before this all gets out of hand I want to know what you want."

"I want you." she whispered. "I-I think I'm falling in love with you."

I searched her emotions and sure enough I felt that same love I had felt a few times recently hidden under all her lust. She did love me. Again I also swore my heart had thumped inside, again I knew it hadn't really done so.

"That's what I wanted to know." I murmured to her, kissing her again, softer this time and moving from her lips before she could get carried away. I moved to kiss her jaw and neck instead; I savoured the sound and smell of her blood rushing through her veins and her heart pounding away. Her heart was pounding for me and mine was trying to beat for her however impossible it was. "I love you, Bella."

In moments we were in my room and I kissed her on the lips again and pressed her body against mine, her warmth radiating through me. I coaxed her towards the bed and before long we were on it; wrapped up in each other's arms. I kissed her deeply, snaking my tongue into her hot mouth. She clung to me, clutching at my shirt.

I ran my cold hands across her sides and down to her hips, then back up again under her jumper, feeling the heat of her skin against my hands. How did such a small and fragile human girl affect me like this? Everything about her drove me crazy and affected me so much it had my dead heart trying to beat for her. I loved her. I wanted her not just now but forever. I wanted to turn her so I could keep her forever. She was the one for me. There could never be another for me. I was hers.

Of course I would never change her if that wasn't want she wanted, actually I doubted I would have the control to do it, but if she wanted that life I would most certainly take her to Carlisle. I would give her anything she wanted.

I felt her tugging my shirt loose of my waistband and her hands ran up my back. Heat travelled cross my skin causing a moan, almost a purr to escape me throat. I was lost in not only her scent, but a new scent from lower down. I could smell how much she wanted this, wanted me.

It must have been because of this that I didn't notice any other scents coming closer, until I felt shock, surprise, happiness, anger, satisfaction... These emotions caused me to pull away from Bella quickly.

They were here.

Bella POV

Jasper suddenly pulled away from me and I looked up at him confused. I followed his gaze to find it resting on the bedroom door.

"Jasper?" I asked shakily.

"They're here." He replied, leaning up and climbing off of me. The Cullen's? They were home? Dread suddenly filled me at seeing Edward again, at what he would say about Jasper and I rolling around on Jasper's bed. Then anger took over. We only got as far as top of the stairs before we could see them. All of them save two stood staring up at us in surprise. One of whom was next to me, the other...I wasn't looking forward to seeing.

"I take it we're interrupting." Carlisle said, clearing his throat.

"Jazzy!" Alice beamed bouncing up the stairs and throwing her arms around his neck. I saw Jasper stiffen and throw me a bewildered glance but before he could say anything Alice had moved to pull me into her arms. "Bella! I've missed you _so _much!"

"You left us here." Jasper said bluntly.

"But look what good came of it." She grinned.

"You knew..." I breathed in disbelief. "But the things that you said...Edward said..."

"I don't know what Edward said Bella. He didn't even know." Alice replied. "I did what I had to, I couldn't have either of you feeling guilty about realising that you're meant to be!"

"Um...Alice let's not go um...leaping ahead of ourselves here." I said awkwardly.

"Yes, for those of us who aren't Alice what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked.

"It's not hard, meat head! They're doing the dirty." Rosalie said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Not now we're not." I muttered. I saw Jasper's lips twitching and then Carlisle stifled a chuckle before the whole family started laughing aloud.

The next hour had been interesting to say the very least. Alice had apparently seen the whole thing happening although not the exact details. It started when she had a vision of Jasper and I alone and him being able to interact with me without his thirst being in the way. When she saw that the family was the reason his control was so bad she knew they had to leave him to figure it out for himself and the moment Jasper had headed back towards Folks she had seen him and me together and was fine with it.

In fact she was thrilled, since she had always known her and Jasper's time together was a crossroads towards their futures. She knew he was not her life mate and she said she had no right to stay in the way of Jasper and his. She also mentioned that the visions of me becoming one of them were clearer than ever.

Carlisle and Esme were shocked and concerned about how Edward would take the news but they were happy that we were happy. In fact they seemed more than happy to welcome me back to the family.

Emmett of course was excited to see me and Jasper again...just not so excited about how it happened. He saw me as something of a little sister and interrupting Jasper and I in the bedroom was not exactly the reunion he was hoping for from either of us. Although he had made some rather rude comments to make me blush so that he could laugh at me, and was torn between congratulating Jasper and telling him off.

Then there was Rosalie...she actually just acted the same way she always had, with the exception of one particular moment.

"_Jasper you're doing the dirty with Bella now?" Emmett asked, smirking. "Edward is going to kill you man. He's going to be furious."_

"_Maybe it'll knock him down a peg or two." Rosalie smirked. _

"_Yeah, losing your girl to your little bro has gotta make you feel pretty crappy." Emmett grinned._

She seemed to enjoy the fact that I had moved on and fallen for Jasper, just because it would hurt Edward. Strange. I wondered if we would ever see eye to eye.

Jasper POV

I have to say shocked wasn't a strong enough word to explain how my family felt to return to Folks to find me and Bella shacked up in their old house. Alice...the little pixie had obviously known the whole time. It was so easy to slip back into being a family despite the fact I should be furious at them. The problem was what they did led me to Bella and I couldn't be mad at them for that. Of course feeling how sorry they all were and how happy they were to see me again helped too.

Bella had also forgiven them, not that this surprised me really. She was the most forgiving person I knew, and although they weren't completely innocent in the whole thing it was Edward who had really left her. Hell, I was far from innocent too...in fact the whole thing was brought on by a simple loss of control by me, but it was ultimately Edward's decision to leave, to refuse to change her to cut her cut of our lives. Look what good that did...

"Jasper? Are you ok?" I heard Bella ask me. I looked up to find her knelt in front of me, her hands reached to touch my face. She was always so warm.

"I'm fine darlin', just thinking." I replied, smiling at her. "Did Esme tell you that they're planning on staying for a short while?"

"They are?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, until they decide where they want to live next." I told her. "They wanted to know if we'd be joining them."

"You mean living with them? Like a family?" she gawked.

"Well yes, or even living in the same area but in our own place if you'd prefer." I explained. "We haven't always moved around as a whole family, sometimes in pairs; Rosalie and Emmett quite often live on their own to be...well alone."

"Oh." Was her only response, a blush gracing her face.

"I really wouldn't mind some alone time." I told her, leaning in to kiss her neck. I felt her embarrassment, her excitement and her lust. I smiled against her skin. "It would appear that you don't have any objections to some alone time." She just shook her head slightly before I brought my head up to her lips. This is was gentler than our other kisses, soft and slow but still with that teasing edge of passion that made you want more.

"Jasper?" I heard her ask quietly. I felt her nerves and fear.

"What is it Bella?"

"Well...I um...was just wondering if you _wanted_ to live with me." She mumbled. We both knew she wasn't really asking about the living arrangements but more like asking all of those questions I knew she must be thinking; if I wanted to be in a relationship with her, was I going to change her, what was the future for us?

"Bella, of course I want to be with you." I told her simply. "I will have you any way you come. I will be with you whichever path you choose."

"How do you know that?" she asked softly.

"I accidentally fell in love with you darlin'. There's nothing I can do about it." I replied. "You can't help who you fall for. You're not supposed to. But I do love you, Bella. So I will be there however you want me, for as long as you want me."

"I love you too." She whispered, leaning to kiss me again. Then she grinned. "Charlie's not going to like this."

"He'll be alright about it...we could always time it with graduation so you could just say you're leaving for college." I suggested, thrilled that she wanted to leave Folks with me. She nodded.

"I would love to come with you and that's probably the best way to do it. Everyone can lay low for a month right?" she said, not really asking. "And if it's alright with all of them I would like to stay with Esme, Carlisle and Alice for a while...and Emmett and Rosalie if they're coming too of course."

"I can't speak for Rosalie because you know how she is but everyone else would love for you to be a part of the family." I told her confidently. I felt her happiness and then her determination; it was times like this I wished I could read her mind.

"I want to speak to everyone." She said firmly. "Carlisle?" She spoke loudly, but didn't shout, knowing he probably would have heard her if she had whispered.

Carlisle was with us in an instant.

"What is it Bella?" he asked warmly.

"I would like to speak to you and Esme please." She said, suddenly I could feel how nervous she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can, it's weird it's almost like writing a story from scratch with all the bits I've been changing so it's actually a relief when I come across a bit that I'm happy with from the original story! Again thanks for all your support while I'm doing this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Nine

Bella POV

"Of course, we can use the dining room; I think we should all have a talk." He said. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme; to the dining room please."

He led the way to the large table and no sooner had he gestured for me to sit at the head of the table as a group of blurs entered the room. They all took a seat and I found myself face to face with a family of vampires. I gazed to my right at Jasper and smiled weakly, before addressing everyone.

"I know that...that is I'm not entirely sure how you all feel about me being part of your family now that things are...different with me and Edward but I'd really appreciate it if you'd still let me join you." I started nervously. "I understand that your family can't stay here since as far as everyone is concerned you've all moved on and your ages will probably begin to raise suspicion before long...I mean you guys were only planning on staying here for another year or so before my birthday accident right? Jasper was talking to me about the future living arrangements and Esme, Carlisle we would be honoured to join you...if the offer still stands of course."

"Always." Esme said softly, smiling warmly at me.

"Well...the second thing I wanted to ask you is, although I am fully aware of how Edward feels on the matter, he isn't the only person involved now and I don't just mean Jasper. All of you are involved." I explained. "Jasper told me about the Volturi...and the threat that I am to all of you. I've made up my mind what I want I just want to know your thoughts on the matter. Do you want me to be a part of your family?"

They knew I wasn't asking about living arrangements anymore. I looked at Jasper first.

"If that's what you want then of course." He said carefully. Then I moved around the table.

"I already consider you a daughter Bella of course I do." Esme said.

"Of course, we'd love to have you." Carlisle added.

"Definately!" Emmett grinned. "But I will miss making fun of how human you are."

"No." Rosalie said. "Don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I don't like you it's just that this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself and I'm not sure you've thought through what you would be giving up."

"I understand." I nodded to her. "I'm not going to rush this."

"I think it's brilliant!" Alice beamed. Before I knew it Esme's arms were around me.

"Welcome to the family Bella." She said, squeezing me. My mother, I loved to pieces but she had never been overly motherly towards me. I was more than ready to be a part of this family, but I would make sure I got to see Renee and Charlie first. To make sure they knew I loved them. Unfortunately I never fit in with my human friends, in Phoenix or Folks but I did with this family. This family of vampires.

I had talked to the Cullen's about being changed and with one exception...oh and the missing one they all wanted me to join their family. I hadn't talked about who would do it and when yet because although we had agreed that I would leave with them and say to Charlie I was leaving for college that didn't mean I had to be changed there and then. I could do it when I was one hundred percent ready, which as much as I thought I was, I knew that part of what Rosalie said was right. I was giving up a lot and there probably were some things I hadn't thought about yet. It wasn't that I was going to change my mind; I just wanted to be mentally prepared and ready.

"Hey, you ok?" someone asked. I looked up and it was Rosalie herself. "You're not normally by yourself, where's lover boy?"

"Um...hunting with Alice and Esme." I told her.

"Look I just want to explain about last night." She said bluntly. "I don't want you to take it personally."

"I get it. I really do." I said quickly. "I know what you're trying to say and in part I do agree with you."

"But you haven't changed your mind." She said.

"No." I replied. "I'm not going to do this yet, Rosalie. Although I sure this is the right choice for me, I'm still waiting until I'm one hundred percent ready for it...or until the Volturi come and threaten to kill everyone." She smiled slightly at that.

"It's your life." She shrugged, turning to leave. "But thanks for at least taking time over it."

I sat staring into space. Did I really just have a civil even somewhat nice conversation with Rosalie? I think I did...

Jasper POV

When I got back to the house Bella was uncharacteristically happy. She radiated all those positive, warm fuzzy feelings that drew me instantly to her side. I just let myself relax in her emotions for a moment before leaning down to kiss her.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just in a really good mood." She replied. She was lying but I didn't ask again. I just pulled her again me in a hug. I could just stand forever relishing her happy feelings. I heard she heartbeat speed up and smiled.

"Alright, we'd better get you to bed, you have school tomorrow." I said, kissing her softly. She smiled at me.

"Jasper Cullen if I didn't know better I'd think you were just trying to get me in your bed." she scolded.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied, letting my southern accent sneak through.

"It's still pretty early you know" she protested. "and I haven't seen you since this morning."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to spend so long hunting." I replied, I honestly hadn't planned on being so long but I hadn't been on a really good long hunt for a long time. "I wasn't planning on you going straight to sleep anyway."

"Oh wait what about Alice?" she asked, and I felt her sudden guilt as she realised that it was her room too.

"Don't worry her and Esme have already redecorated my study for her last night." I told her. "You wait till they have a whole new house to decorate."

"I can imagine." She grinned. "OK we can go to bed then."

Bella followed me to the bedroom only to find that it had also been redecorated, well sort of. When I got back from hunting earlier Alice and Esme had helped me change a few bits here and there to make that room more mine and Bella's, we didn't have time to paint because Bella was still in the house so we just rearranged some of the furniture in the house and Alice had been more than happy to sneak out to get Bella some extra clothes and make-up and various other odds and ends I would never have thought of. My desk and shelves from my study now stood one side of the room and with the exception of some clothes in the wardrobe the rest of the room was Bella's. I felt her surprise before she even turned to look at me.

"When did you do this?" she asked.

"Earlier, with some help of course." I grinned.

"You didn't have to do this." She said quietly. I knew she liked it, I could feel her happiness even through the guilt and embarrassment. "That TV wasn't there before!"

"I thought we could lay in bed and watch movies together." I told her.

"That is actually a pretty neat idea." She surrendered, then she spotted the en suite. "I'm guessing you're not responsible for all this?" She gestured to the offending items in the bathroom. I didn't even know what some of it was, there was a hairdryer and those heated tongs that women do their hair with as well as several creams and brushes and other bits of make-up.

"No, Alice." I shrugged. "Now...about that bed." Instantly Bella burst out laughing.

Bella went to shower so I got comfortable on the bed and started flicking through the TV channels. I heard the moment Bella turned off the shower and the instant she walked back into the bedroom I forgot the TV and snapped my gaze straight to her.

Her dark hair still wet, only towel dried and sticking to her pale shoulders, the occasional droplet of water littering her skin...she must have notice my gaze but her heart started pounding.

"Why Miss Bella I do believe you're blushing." I smirked.

Before she knew what hit her I had her against the wall; my lips on hers, my tongue diving into her mouth and my hands pinning her between my body and the wall. As she started to kiss back my hands found her ass and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around my waist and I pushed her into the wall again harder. I could feel my own lust goading hers. I could feel the heat of her against my erection pressed painfully against her, making me want nothing more than her right there and then.

She tugged at my shirt buttons, undoing them hastily and accidently pulling the last two off as she tried desperately to rid me of my clothes. I helped her by shifting my weight on one arm and then the other so that I could remove it before leaning forward to kiss her again. I tore her towel from her body effortlessly; her loud moan was enough to drive me crazy, crashing my lips against hers again and again. I felt her hands trailing across my arms, my shoulders and back in an attempt to pull my impossibly closer to her.

I felt her lust hitting me like a tidal wave and threw it straight back at her causing her to moan and whimper under my kisses. I unbuttoned my jeans to free my erection. I ran my hands against her and moaned, nearly growled into her mouth. She was so ready for me. I slipped my fingers between her legs and gently pushed two into her. She groaned loudly, tearing away from my lips to throw her head back against the wall. It didn't seem to hurt her; if it did she didn't show it. I continued to caress her there for a short while, enjoying the noises I was drawing from her lips.

When I couldn't take it anymore I held her and gently pushed into her. I heard her gasp and felt her uncertainty as her walls clamped around me. She probably felt a little pain but it wasn't strong enough for me to feel it, but I could feel shock. I looked to her face and she just nodded. I could feel her lust outweighing all else so I started to move in her. Almost straight away she was moaning with me.

I could feel her pleasure and she could feel mine. It was incredible. I loved the sound of her moans and cries as I began to go deeper and faster, pushing her against the wall with each thrust. All too soon I felt my end coming near.

"Bella..." I murmured, against her neck. "Come with me Bella." I moved one hand to her rub gently and that was all it took before I felt her muscles tightening around me, her cries of passion almost deafening.

Then it was my turn and I had to resist the urge to bite down on her neck. Not because of any thirst for her blood, but from a hunger to mark what was mine. She was mine. I was a slave to this young human woman for the rest of my existence.

Bella POV

Once we had spiralled our way back to reality Jasper tucked me up in bed next to him and held me as I fell asleep almost instantly.

"mmm...love you..." I mumbled sleepily.

"I love you Bella." He said. "Sshh...sleep now."

Author's Notes: Again stay tuned, I'm going to update as soon as I finish rewriting the next chapter. Please let me know what you think! I love to hear when people enjoy my work!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: Hopefully you guys are liking the changes so far, I didn't realise how much exra I'd put in until I wrote this chapter and realised I've now written the same number of words in the first 10 chapters of the story as I had in the entire of the original story. Hopefully you guys like the new improved version. Please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Ten

Bella POV

Jasper woke me up in the morning with a kiss. I mumbled to myself and snuggled into him not ready to wake up yet.

"You have school today." He said quietly.

"Urgh." I groaned, rolling onto my back to look at him leaning over me.

"You a month or so left Bella." He said softly. "We'll help you with your finals too."

"I know..." I sighed. I stretched, feeling the aching and stiffness of my body. I groaned as I sat up, my body put up one hell of a protest. When I stood up I noticed some purple bruises on my hips and blush.

"I'm sorry about those." Jasper whispered, kissing my hand.

"Don't be. They're nothing." I said. He obviously felt my fear because he didn't look convinced. He thought I was scared of him now? "Jasper...I really don't mind about a few bruises, they're no worse than I get from falling over. Please don't leave."

"Bella I wasn't going to leave you." He chuckled. "We'll just have to take it easy next time."

"Next time?" I asked.

"Unless you don't want to..." he replied.

"No, I do." I said quickly.

"Good." He said, kissing my hand again. "Because it was incredible and I would very much enjoy a repeat." I took a step forward and groaned again as my muscles ached at every movement. "Maybe Carlisle should check you over...just to be safe."

"No god-damned way!" I retorted. No way did I want Carlisle examining Jasper's finger marks on my body. I would definitely die of embarrassment.

"God Bella you've picked up Jasper's potty mouth!" Alice's voice chirped, causing me to jump in surprise and spin around grabbing at the closest item of clothing I could find to cover myself. "Sorry, just checking that you were up, I'm going to school with you today."

"Really?" I blurted in surprise.

"Yup, as far as the town is concerned Esme brought us kids back to finish the school year because Carlisle got a position teaching medicine in Seattle that would just look to good on his résumé to turn down." She grinned. "It's it brilliant?"

"So...when were you going to tell me that I'm going back to high school?" Jasper asked, sitting up in the bed. My eyes lingered on his bare chest...god did I really _have_ to go to school today?

"About now." She just smiled. "Up you get lovebirds! We're going to be late!" With that Alice bounced out of the room again.

"I guess I should go shower." I commented, dropping Jasper's shirt that I had been using to cover what was left of my dignity and heading to the en suite.

"I would come with you but then we'd be really late." Jasper called from behind me, I was grinning to myself the whole way through my shower. It wasn't until we were climbing into Carlisle's car that I realised that everyone at school would have a lot to say about the change of plan...since Jasper was working in a garage and now he's coming back to school. Why was Carlisle taking us to school when we all had cars?

I saw Emmett and Rosalie climbing into her convertible, it was a new one; instead of the BMW she had she now had a red Porsche in its place but still convertible and still red.

"Why aren't we taking your car?" I asked Jasper.

"Because I have to sign the paperwork to allow this lot back to the High School." Carlisle answered for him.

"Oh." I nodded, that made sense I guess. "What about the reason Jasper had a job before and doesn't now?"

"I was thinking of just saying Carlisle and Esme encouraged me to rethink finishing my education for the sake of my future." Jasper replied.

"Or you could go melodramatic and say it was all to do with a crazy love triangle and-" Alice cut her suggestion short where everyone narrowed their eyes at her. "Yeah, your story's better."

Carlisle dropped me back at Charlie's before taking the others home. School had been...interesting. It was certainly alive with gossip and I was grateful that I had at least one member of the family in the majority of my classes. The rumours were flying with speculations on what happened between Jasper and Alice and Edward and I. Most of them had decided that Jasper and I were doing the dirty behind Alice and Edward's backs and the whole family had to leave because of it.

I didn't care. I had my family back. I just wish I was back at their house but I had promised Charlie that I would go home tonight.

I headed indoors, put my school stuff down on the sofa and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. Charlie came in right on queue and looked at the meal on the table in shock.

"Are you going to eat the fish on your plate or just do an impression of it?" I asked, smiling at him. He sat down to eat and smiled up at me.

"It's about time you made an appearance." He said.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes Bella." He replied, with a mouthful. "The real Bella, not the zombie Bella that's been hanging around here recently."

"Sorry." I mumbled, sitting to eat with him.

"I know you didn't mean to." He shrugged. "But you really did have me worried for a bit there Bells."

"I know." I mumbled. "I'm sorry dad. I'm much better now, I promise. I was actually thinking about what college I wanted to go to..."

"Really? Why the change of mind?" he asked, eying me suspiciously. I figured I could tell Charlie a half truth.

"Actually, it was Jasper who convinced me that my life wasn't over just because Edward had decided to leave me." I told him. He stopped eating.

"Is that so?" he asked evenly. Now for the not so true part...

"Um yeah, we were emailing and stuff when the Cullen's left and then when he got offered that job in Port Angeles and started staying back at the Cullen's house we started hanging out. Did you know the rest of them moved back this weekend? Carlisle got offered come teaching position at the University in Seattle so they all moved back here. They talked Jasper into going back to school with the others. He was talking about what his college plans would be if you went back and finished High School and it just got me thinking that maybe I could do something good too." I blurted out in a rush.

"Bella, a few months ago I never thought you would be able to think about any of them let alone talk about them and see them. The Cullen's are nice enough people. Carlisle is a good man, I expected better of Edward and it even crossed my mind he broke up with you because they were leaving, a clean break you know but I really never liked Edward." He replied. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "The improvement I've seen in the past few weeks is remarkable Bella and to be honest I don't really care who the reason is for it. Just be careful Bella. I don't want the same thing to happen again."

"OK dad." I said. "I'll be careful I promise. And if you're worried about me getting involved with Edward again don't worry. I think I'm completely over him."

"This brother of his. Is that going to cause any family issues?" he asked, I knew what he was really asking.

"I wouldn't know. Edward left his family to go find his biological parents. They haven't spoken to him since about two days after they left." I replied, standing to wash the plates.

I didn't talk any more to Charlie. After I'd cleaned up I grabbed my school bag and headed for my room.

There was a familiar figure led outstretched on my bed. I looked at the perfect figure in front of me and grinned. I would never tire of seeing a sight like that. Not even if I spent the next century or two looking at it. Or even eternity.

"Hello beautiful." He said smoothly. I blushed and dropped my bag into the corner. "Happy to see me?"

"You know I am." I replied quietly. He gestured for me to join him and although I blushed and I was certain he heard my heart speed up, I was more than happy to comply. I led down next to him and snuggled into his side.

"So you had a chat with Charlie did you?" he asked smirking.

"You listened to that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Just the end of it. Very creative." He replied. "I'm impressed." He leant over and kissed me. "My naughty minx."

"Moi?" I asked innocently, feigning hurt. "It's all the stories you guys have to come up with; it's rubbing off on me." Then I giggled as he covered me in little kisses. If I was to die now, not that I would want to, but if I did I would die happy, very happy.

Jasper POV

I got a call from Alice in the night and slipped away from Bella to head home. I left her a note and slipped out of the window.

'_Bella_

_Alice has had a vision she wants to talk to us about. I'll fill you in in the morning._

_Love_

_Jasper x'_

I joined the rest of the family at the house to hear what Alice had to say and from the look on her face what she was about to tell us wasn't happy news.

"I've seen something happening." She started, that much we had all gathered. "Someone is coming here, I'm not sure if they mean trouble of not but it has to do with you Jazz."

"Me?"

"I don't see anything bag happening exactly, I can't even get a clear picture of their faces but I can tell you that they're vampires and they come here."

"I think that for the moment at least we can be on our guard but unless you see something threatening then I don't want us all to worry too much." Carlisle told us. "If you haven't seen a big event of any kind and you haven't seen anything bad happen then for now just keep looking. Hopefully we'll be able to leave before they come here."

"That's true, maybe when we choose an actually moving date things will change." Alice agreed. "I'll keep looking and let you all know what I find."

"Have you seen anything of Edward recently?" Carlisle asked. Everyone looked to Alice and she just shrugged.

"Nothing more than a couple of images, last time I saw him he was either in or deciding to go to Russia." She replied. "He's travelling, I think he's trying to get something out of his system..."

"Bella?" I asked, I dreaded the day when Edward returned. He was a member of this family, he belonged here and I could love him like a brother but...no matter how much I knew Bella was really in love with me the threat of Edward always loomed and even if Bella didn't still love Edward, I didn't want to hurt him either.

"Guilt." Rosalie corrected, everyone looked at her in surprise. "I may act like I don't give a crap about anyone else's business but that doesn't make me oblivious. He let Jasper take the blame for attacking Bella but really Jasper only did what Edward _wanted _to do, what Edward _always _wanted to do."

"She's right." Carlisle agreed. "Jasper picks up on all of our emotions but until he realised that his bloodlust was not the problem he never actively blocked ours. If Jasper blocked our bloodlusts then like he does now it wouldn't have been Jasper the attacked Bella. Edward may or may not have actually hurt her but he wanted to, she's his singer."

"No matter what he did he always had the underlying urge to kill her, he's always going to feel guilty for that not to mention the fact that letting Bella find out about us not only put us in danger but her also." Rosalie replied. "That's why he ran."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: Well, here we go again! Between work and my son I'm managing to slowly rewrite this! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days as I've already started it. I really hope you guys like it and a big thanks for all your support as always!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Eleven

Bella POV

Jasper explained that Alice had seen some other vampires coming to Forks on the way to school the next morning but told me not to worry about it for now. Some strange vampires were coming to Forks and I was supposed to not worry? Last time vampires came to Forks I ended up in hospital.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked me as we left Spanish which was the last lesson of the day.

"Yeah, just over thinking." I smiled. "Let's go, I promised Emmett I'd play him on the Wii."

When we arrived at the house Alice was outside instantly and straight away Jasper looked worried, which in turn worried me.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "You took ages to get home, I've been worried!"

"We stopped by the store to get Bella something for dinner, what did you see?" Jasper asked as we followed Alice inside.

"Two vampires at least, heading here, right now." Alice replied.

"When will they get here?" Jasper asked.

"We have minutes to decide if you want Bella here or not." Alice told him, then she looked at me. "And whether of course you want to be here."

"What are the choices?" Jasper asked.

"One of us can take Bella out of harm's way, I don't think they're here for her or even know about her." Alice told us. "But it can't be you Jasper, they're here to see you."

"No splitting up." I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked me. I bit my lip and nodded. "Alright. Emmett, Rosalie!" I looked at Jasper in surprise, his voice sounded like a command, like authority and Emmett's figure leapt over the stair banister moments later and appeared in front of us, Rosalie stood at the top of the stairs. "If something happens I need you to get Bella out." He told Rosalie. "Besides Edward and me you're the fastest so you take her and you run. Emmett you help me keep the enemy distracted so they can do that."

"We don't know that they're the enemy Jazz." Alice said softly.

"Just in case." Jasper said lowly. "All clear?" Everyone nodded, following his direction.

"Alright everyone any minute now." Alice told us, Esme and Carlisle joined us and we all stood in an awkward silence waiting. I clutched at Jasper's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and then let me go, placing me next to Emmett and stepping to the front of the family next to Carlisle.

Then the door knocked. Carlisle opened it and everyone's gazes focused on the porch, I couldn't see anything yet.

"Good evening." Carlisle greeting. "Can we help you?"

"I've heard of you, you are the one that turned our Jasper into a domestic animal." Said a woman's voice.

"Savannah." Jasper's voice said curtly. "Cassidy." It was then that two female vampires stepped into the house. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Haven't you missed us?" the dark haired woman asked. "We've missed you, very much."

"Not one but two ex's bro, awkward!" Emmett's voice boomed with laughter. Was that true? We they old girlfriends?

"Not girlfriends." Jasper corrected. Carlisle seemed to stare at the two women a while before speaking again.

"They're his." He said quietly. The rest of the family looked at the two women perplexed until he elaborated. "He created them."

"Just two of many." The dark haired woman smiled.

I looked at the two women, they looked so very different; one dark haired and the other blonde. The blonde had long hair that fell on large loose ringlets spilling over her shoulders and down her back, her jeans clung tightly to her legs, she wore a white blouse and white shoes to match. If it weren't for the crimson eyes she would look almost angelic. The dark haired woman had shorter hair, straight and shoulder length, her jeans were black and her top blood red she looked like the gothic female vampires you see on TV. Both of the women had a necklace, a pedant that dangled around their necks...a Jasper pendant.

"But we were your favourites, weren't we Jasper?" the blonde one asked. She even sounded sweet and innocent.

"See, he can't deny it." The other woman smiled. "That never went down too well with Maria now did it?"

"Enough." Jasper barked, he turned to the dark haired one. "What do you want Savannah?"

"You." Savannah replied.

"Sorry, no can do." He retorted. "Try again, what do you want?"

"We're taking on Maria to defend our territory, we need to make an army and you major are the best person for that." She replied.

"She'll kill us Jasper." Cassidy added. "We don't have the numbers or the skills."

"You won't have any problems with numbers." Jasper shrugged.

"But training, you're the one." Savannah insisted.

"I'm sure you're quite capable of convincing newborns to listen to you." Jasper drawled.

"Excuse me, how about we all introduce ourselves?" Carlisle interrupted politely. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family."

"And I presume the human isn't dinner?" Savannah smirked.

"Bella is none of your business." Jasper growled. "She's part of the family."

"Shame, she smells divine." Savannah smiled sweetly. Jasper must have done or said something that I could see or hear because she huffed in defeat. "Fine, we'll play nice."

"I'm Cassidy, this is Savannah." The blonde smiled, shaking Carlisle's offered hand.

"This is my wife Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper you know and then Alice and Bella." Carlisle pointed gestured to each of us in turn. "Can I take your word that Bella being here won't be a problem?"

"They're both pretty controlled." Jasper answered for them. "Or at least they'd better be."

"I never thought I'd see you making nice with a human Major." Savannah commented. Cassidy stepped forward right in front of me.

"She wants to be one of them." She said quietly. "She wants it very badly, she wants to be a shining thing forever, with our Jasper." I felt myself flush under her gaze.

"We'll see about that." Savannah smirked, she stepped closer but then frowned. "I can't get in her head."

"No, you wouldn't be the first." Jasper said coolly. "_Now _can we play nice ladies?"

"Fine." They both pouted.

A short while later we were all in the living room. It turns out that both of the vampires had powers, Cassidy could see want people wanted most in the world and Savannah could persuade people to do almost anything she wanted but usually only humans and newborns. Apparently on older vampires she could be persuasive but it didn't necessarily mean that they'd do anything she wanted. As for me, she couldn't get in my head to persuade me either. They found it very frustrating that Cassidy's power worked on me but Savannah's didn't. Carlisle's theory was that anything directly aimed at my mind wouldn't work, Cassidy couldn't see everything the people wanted, just the thing their heart wants most Savannah needed to get in my head. The same way Jasper could influence my feelings but Edward couldn't read my mind.

"I can't help you." Jasper told them some time later.

"But Maria _will _destroy us Jasper." Savannah insisted. "You created us and you're going to leave us to die?"

"No, I'm saying I can't help you make a vampire army." Jasper said shaking his head. "I think you should run."

"You want us to leave our home? Permanently?" Cassidy gasped, Jasper nodded. "But there isn't any other territory safe in the south. I don't want to leave the sun behind."

"I know somewhere you can go." Jasper sighed. "But I'll have to call someone first and you have to behave yourselves."

"I hope you don't mean we have to eat animals because I would rather let Maria kill me." Savannah muttered.

"No, you wouldn't have to change your diet." Jasper sighed. "I mean don't start any wars or draw too much attention."

Jasper POV

It was surreal finding that the vampires Alice had warned us about were two of my own creations. I wasn't overly scared of them, but I would be an idiot not to be wary. They were manipulative and sneaky. Those two women could lure many a man to their deaths, usually via their beds. I smirked to myself; Maria hadn't liked finding them in my bed one bit.

I had never had a romantic relationship with either of them of course, purely physical and the only reason Maria didn't have me kill them like the others was because of their powers. Any of the newborns that had useful powers were allowed to live.

"Sooo...you're telling me you never-" Emmett left the rest hanging.

"Of course I did, a very long time ago." I replied honestly.

"Both of them?" he grinned. I didn't dignify this with a response. "You don't think they'd going to persuade me into their beds do you, because Rose would seriously kill me."

"I think you should be more worried about them persuading Rosalie into their beds." I replied, leaving the room. I passed Bella stood in the hallway, her mouth dropped.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd better spend all my time in your bed with you so that you're safe." I smirked. She smiled up at me and leant up to kiss me.

"Is that so?" she laughed. "So are they staying?"

"Not in the house they're not." I replied. "They're staying in a cottage on the outskirts of our property for now, once I get hold of my friend Peter they'll be on their way.

"What makes you so sure they'll leave you?" Bella asked.

"Because they won't be able to resist Peter and Charlotte." I chuckled. "They'll have plenty of fun believe me."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Bella murmured shaking her head.

"Right, bed for the human." I told her. "We have school tomorrow."

I left Bella in the bath while I finally got through to Peter, he'd been hunting all day so hadn't even checked his messages. Once hanging up with the promise that I would visit I returned to Bella in the en suite.

"That looks very comfortable." I told her.

"It is, but it's really really hot in here so I'm going to be a lobster when I get out." She grinned up at me. "Actually could you flick the cold tap on for a few seconds?"

"I've got a better idea." I told her, lifting my shirt over my head. "Scoot your butt forward beautiful and I'll join you in there." She laughed out loud but sat up and shuffled forward enough so that I could climb in the tub behind her and then rearrange her to lie back against me.

"You're freezing compared to this water." She gasped.

"In a minute I'll warm up and the water will cool down." I told her, kissing her temple. "I spoke to my friend Peter and he's agreed to take in Cassidy and Savannah."

"That's good; it's good that you're trying to help them." Bella replied lazily. "And that they haven't eaten me yet."

"I won't let them eat you, can't say the same for me though." I murmured, kissing and licking along her temple and down the side of her face until I bit at her ear. I felt her lust spike but stopped for now. "Do you really want to be one of us more than anything?"

"Only if I'm with you, you and the family." She replied. "What I want more than anything is to be with your family, part of your family not the human pet of the family."

"You're not a pet Bella; you just need a bit more looking after than we do." I chuckled.

We lazed in the bath for a while, I told Bella about my past with Maria and Cassidy and Savannah, I even told her all about Peter and Charlotte. Eventually the water started to grow cold so we got out and dried ourselves off. I leant forward and wrapped my damp arms around Bella, pulling her close enough to kiss her. I shook my hair, flicking the drips of water all over her and then darted to the bedroom.

"Hey!" she called out. "Mister Whitlock you get your naked butt back here!"

"Not something I needed to here Bells!" we heard Emmett shout loudly from downstairs, causing Bella flush with embarrassment and me to burst out laughing. I had to admit life with Bella and life with the Cullens...it was never boring.

Bella POV

The rolled over the next morning and lazily snuggled into Jasper's chest, he wasn't even cold when he'd spent the whole night under the covers with me. Perhaps his feet might be but since he was taller than me I could just keep away from those.

I suddenly realised that Jasper's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing, I knew he didn't need to breathe but the Cullen's all did it automatically now as part of their charade so it was odd to see him not breathing.

"Jasper?" I called groggily. I only got a slight grunting noise in response which increased my curiosity. "Are you asleep?"

"Not now I'm not." He complained.

"Vampire's don't sleep." I said still trying to figure out what he meant. Sure enough Jasper looked as if he had just woken up from a nice long sleep.

"No, vampire's don't _need_ to sleep. Actually it's _nearly_ impossible for a vampire to sleep." He replied, wrapping his arms tightly around me and pulling me back against him. "But I am an empath and when you're asleep I could make everyone in the house sleep if I wanted to, or at least as close as a vampire can get to it anyways. 'course if I was concentrating on projecting you're sleeping on the others I wouldn't be able to myself so..."

"I made you sleep?" I asked incredulously.

"Nah, you didn't _make _me sleep." He replied. "But feeling all those calm, sleepily, dreamlike emotions was just too irresistible. If I just let myself feel your emotions, let them in, let them take over it's almost like sleep. It's kind of a shut down for us rather than a sleep where we can dream and let our body recover. It's very refreshing actually to literally not think for a few hours."

"Wow, well...sleepy Jasper looks adorable." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him quickly. "I'd better start getting ready."

Once we were all downstairs waiting to get in the cars I realised Alice was missing. I asked Carlisle and Esme where she was and they just said she'd be here in a minute, so I asked Emmett.

"With the ladies." Emmett grinned widely in response. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out, all I could do was form a kind of 'oh' sound. Emmett found my shock and embarrassment very entertaining.

"They're very persuasive." Jasper murmured in my ear, as if that explained everything. "Don't worry they're leaving tonight."

Author's Notes: I just thought I'd add on here that no I'm not turning Alice into a lesbian. She is the only single person in the house and the two females are supposed to be very persuasive and good at getting what they want so I thought I'd throw it in for fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: Here it is as promised chapter 12! Most of this was in the original story but it was a lot briefer in the original story. I think my original attempt at this was definitely rushed! So sit back and enjoy some more Bella/Jasper goodness! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Twelve

Bella POV

Jasper was right; the last weeks of term went very quickly. Our surprise guests came and went, heading to find Jasper's friends that lived near the Bayou near New Orleans. Alice told us that she didn't think it was the last we'd hear from them and that Jasper would probably have to face his past again soon but for now we were safe and could focus on happier times.

Charlie was ecstatic that I had been accepted to a Dartmouth. I left out the part where I probably wasn't actually going to get round to attending because I may encounter an accident before then. He was so proud of me that I felt guilty for lying, and for leaving.

It was weird because Edward had mentioned us going to college together there a few times. Not that I ever dreamed I'd get in. I actually got accepted to a few other places also but went with Dartmouth because New Hampshire wouldn't be too much of a problem with sparkling vampires.

Charlie had tried to convince me to let him pay tuition but I told him I had savings for that...in actually fact much to my protests Carlisle and Esme had already taken care of it without even asking me.

Although I suspected that my acceptance to Dartmouth was just too much of a coincidence to be me getting in by myself without any extra help probably from Esme and Carlisle also...thanks to Jasper and Alice helping me study I had gotten near perfect scores across the board on my exams and graduated at third to top in my class. Charlie had never been so proud, though again I knew that if the Cullens had been here all year and finished school without missing anything I wouldn't have so high up because they would have had perfect scores...unless they made a few deliberate mistakes of course.

Emmett, Alice and Jasper were going to attend part-time courses and I was signed up to three courses in engineering sciences. Rosalie had decided she didn't want to go to college again so she was going to be working at one of the student bars in town so we could still see her.

The only catch if I did go through with it and actually attend college, students were supposed to live on campus...Esme and Carlisle said they were going to try and find a way around it.

The graduation ceremony was boring but a relief knowing High school was over. I had dinner at Charlie's afterwards and we sat watching TV together until Jasper turned up to get me.

Actually it wasn't just Jasper who picked me up. It was Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Charlie was a little shocked when they all piled into the living room with congratulations and hugs. Alice hugged me and then bounced her way over to greet Charlie. Emmett spun me around in a massive bear hug.

"Emmett...I can't breathe..." I spluttered at him. He grinned sheepishly and put me down.

"Sorry Bells." He laughed. I moved past him and wrapped my arms around Jasper. He leant to give me a kiss but Emmett interrupted me. "Hey none of that with my little sis!" He pushed Jasper away slightly.

Panic flashed through me, I wasn't sure if Charlie would take well to the closeness between me and the whole family, in fact he could take it the entirely wrong way and assume Jasper and I were more serious than we were. To my surprise he just laughed.

"Aw Emmett would you deprive your brother of just a little fun?" Jasper asked Emmett, acting completely at ease...did they not realise the this was my dad?

"Hey now don't you go making me a Grandpa anytime soon son, I don't think I could handle that." Charlie called to Jasper.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, staring at Charlie in horror. I was mortified that he would even think of something like that...and joke about it.

"You kids don't have too much fun celebrating." Charlie said, as Alice ushered us all towards the door.

"It's only a family party Charlie no need to worry." Alice said. "It's graduation and Bella isn't making nearly a big enough deal about it so we're dragging her to ours to celebrate with us before we all go to different colleges...well except Emmett he failed so he has to do some retakes over the summer."

"Thanks sis rub it in." Emmett laughed stepping out the door.

"Well it's your own fault you're perfectly capable of passing, if I didn't know better I'd think you did it on purpose." Alice smiled following him to the car.

"Later kids." Charlie called as we waved goodbye, piling into Emmett's jeep.

Once we were on the road I gave Emmett and Jasper a whack with my bag.

"Bella driving." Emmett protested.

"Well that's my dad you guys, even if I was forty and had six kids he would probably want to think of me as virgin." I said. They all burst out laughing.

"I'm glad Esme and Carlisle aren't like that." Emmett laughed.

"Six?" Jasper asked me.

"I was kidding and it was the first number that popped into my head." I replied. "Don't panic, I'm not that bothered about ever having kids and you can't have them so there's no need to worry about making Charlie a Grandpa."

"Are you sure you know what you're giving up if you stay with me Bella?" he asked, lowering his voice and pulling me closer.

"I'm not really worried about having kids Jasper honest and what I get in return is you, your family and near enough immortality with it. There's no contest even without the immortality bit." I replied.

"We're here!" Alice said, clapping her hands together. We all got out of the car and headed to the house. Esme and Carlisle were waiting by the door. They both hugged me.

"Congratulations Bella." Esme said squeezing me tight.

"Yeah we could make a doctor out of you yet." Carlisle smiled.

"Sorry but medicine isn't for me, I'm doing engineering and mechanics remember." I smiled back.

"You are?" Rosalie's voice came from behind them.

"Yeah, I fixed up some bikes with Jake when I was having my crazy meltdown. It was really interesting and I learned loads about cars and bikes from him." I replied. "So I thought just in case I do actually end up going to college I'd better pick something I'm actually interested in."

"Yeah, you really should." She nodded and headed towards Emmett.

"Rosalie loves cars." Carlisle mouthed to me. I grinned, I had just scored some positive points and it was about time too.

Jasper POV

It had been a great day. Charlie was pretty accepting of me and the rest of the family...with the exception of one and Bella was here happy with the whole family, save one. I felt down at that thought.

I hoped that he would return one day. I dreaded him finding out about Bella and I and I would always wonder what would have happened if he had never left her...but he did. He would adjust to it eventually but I didn't want to hurt him in the meantime and I hoped very much that one day we could all be a happy family again.

I glanced at Alice. I knew that one day she would suddenly announce that she had to go meet someone because he was her destiny and wished her all the luck and happiness in the world. Not that she needed it. She was Alice, what she said went.

I pulled Bella away from my family a few hours later and we went upstairs to our room.

"I'm glad Charlie didn't ask where I'd been sleeping when I'm here." Bella murmured sitting on the bed.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he'll draw his own conclusions." I told her grinning.

"I'd really rather he didn't." She groaned. "But at least he actually likes you."

"That is a big plus." I agreed, lying across the bed behind her. "Now you have a whole future ahead of you...what do you intend to do with it?"

"I intend to spend a lot of time with my family and the man I love." She grinned, lying next to me.

"What's this man like?" I asked.

"Oh I don't think you know him." She grinned, leaning in to kiss me. I gladly accepted.

Bella POV

Could things get any more perfect? I had a whole summer of time to do whatever I wanted and move to our new home in New Hampshire, where I would either attend college or not depending on whether I was on a new diet or not. I did actually quite like the idea of attending college. Now that I knew I could have forever whenever I wanted it I didn't mind waiting a year or two.

I still wanted it more than anything else but Rosalie had been right, once I was changed there was no changing back. I would have forever to be a vampire with the rest of them but only one chance to be human so I was going to take a few years to truly appreciate being human and make some memories worth keeping forever.

I looked over at Jasper and grinned. I walked over and handed him the paint roller. He leant over and wiped a spot of paint off of my nose.

"How on earth did you get paint there?" he asked me.

"I do have a talent for the impossible." I grinned. He put the roller down and pulled me against him. I revelled in the feeling of his hard body pressed against mine as I always did. He kissed me deeply, a kiss of passion and promises for later.

It was September and we had all moved into our new house in New Hampshire. Jasper and I were just finishing the last wall of the dining room. Carlisle and Rosalie were finishing the living room and Emmett and Connor were unloading boxes. Alice and Esme were of course in charge of everything.

It was strange. We were all moving into this huge house like the most impossibly huge family I could imagine and it was still missing one member who I'd yet to see or hear from. Alice had left for nearly a month not long after my graduation and returned with Connor. She had announced one morning that she was going away for a week to find her destiny. In fact once she actually found her true mate sparks flew so much that they got a little waylaid in returning so it took a few extra weeks to actually get back to us.

Connor was built like Emmett but had dirty blonde hair, next to Alice it really did look like opposites attracted. She was tiny in comparison but he had very quickly fit in with everyone. Alice had turned him herself when she saw a vision of him dying and went to find him. She was so proud of her control and the rest of the family was as well.

Connor was really good as a newborn. He wasn't able to go out around people of course but after his first month he already had a good control on his thirst. Apparently he had been in the army as a human and he was all about control. Carlisle thought that maybe having me around the house was also helping, because apparently I smell good even for a human as it was helping prepare him for when he was ready to go out and about. Connor also told me that once he got to knew me he'd feel really guilty if he ate me, he also said he thought it would be weird having food that talked back.

He also had a power that again made him the complete opposite of Alice. He saw people's past. He explained it to me once as like a flash of movie clips showing peoples strongest memories. I hoped that when I was turned I had a power.

Carlisle had a theory that although vampire gifts can be totally random that if a vampire with a gift turns another there is a greater chance of the newborn also having a gift. Who knows, if I could one day convince Jasper to change me he might give me a cool super power. I chuckled to myself and continued painting.

Jasper picked up the roller again and moved to finish the last wall. It was interesting decorating with a bunch of vampires. They tended to switch between human and vampire speeds when it suited them.

When he was finished we went outside to see how the box moving was going.

"Bella dear do you want a sandwich?" Esme's voice called as I stood in the front doorway. "There's cold lemonade too."

"Thanks, that sounds perfect." I smiled, heading to the kitchen. I ate my sandwich and then went to the fridge finding I was still hungry, Esme had already stocked it full. I picked a few grapes out and nibbled at them and then I reached for the cookie jar on top of it, it too had already been filled; Esme thought of everything. I took a handful of cookies and headed back outside.

"Hey Bells you ought to stop eating all those chocolate cookies you'll get fat!" Emmett hollered to me. I threw one at him. He caught it and took a bite out of it grinning the whole time before throwing the rest into a bush. "Ergh! They're gross Bells!"

"Maybe to you." I smiled. "I happen to think they're pretty delicious."

The house was nearly finished by four in the afternoon. The only rooms not finished were the living room and dining room and Carlisle's study because the paint hadn't dried in time for everything to be unpacked. Later that evening Jasper and I retreated to our new room.

"Welcome home darlin'." Jasper murmured in my ear.

"Mmm...how about we see how good the shower is?" I asked him, walking over to the en suite. How had Esme managed to find a house with so many bathrooms? I started to strip off in the bathroom no longer shy in front of Jasper. He did the same and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You're boiling Bella." He said.

"I'll always warm to you." I chucked.

"I meant more than normal." He said rolling his eyes and leaning past me to turn the shower on. "Must be all the moving boxes and painting huh?" I grinned and followed him into the shower. The warm water soon warmed his skin as he washed me all over and I was more than happy to return the favour. After all it was only fair. I just accidently dropped the shower gel and had to bend down to get it...on my way up a rather prominent part of his anatomy caught my attention and I couldn't help but tease him a little. He gasped out loud in surprise. I slid my mouth up and down his hardness a few times before stopping to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I must have slipped." She grinned.

"If you think you need to apologise for that then you don't know men very well." He smirked. I took the hint and continued to lick and suck on his now large erection before sliding my body up his and he pressed his lips to mine.

Once the water had rinsed the bubbles from us both Jasper lifted me into his arms and out of the shower. He laid me down on the bathroom floor and then he was in me. I moaned at the sheer feeling of fullness.

"Oh God Bella..." he groaned as he started to move. He kissed long my neck and shoulder and down to my breasts. His breath was cool against my hot damn skin. His tongue replaced his lips as it rolled its way around one nipple before his lips enclosed around it and sucked it deep into his mouth. I groaned as he pushed harder and deeper into me at the same time. Then his mouth claimed mine again, and I felt my stomach tightening in a familiar way. I started bucking to meet his trusts but he slowed down causing me to groan in frustration. He chuckled at my impatience.

"Jasper please..." I murmured, leaning up to kiss him again.

"You want to do the work...go ahead." He grinned, rolling us over so that I was on top of him. I leant forward and kissed him again before finding a rhythm of my own. It wasn't long before the heat started building again. My breath started to come in pants as I knew release was getting closer. I pushed myself onto him harder, pushing him as deep as he could go, moaning at the sheer glory of it. Then it hit me like a gradual wave washing over my whole body. Jasper hands moved to my hips, moving me, helping me ride the wave of pleasure to its full. Then he came with a groan. I felt his cold seed spilling into me as my muscles clenched around him, and then he let me collapse onto him.

"I think we should step back inside the shower." I yawned. I caught Jasper's wolfish grin out of the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes. Vampire or human men just didn't seem to be able to keep their mind out of the gutter.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading stay tuned for more in another couple of days! x


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: I'm back again! I hope you're enjoying and keep coming back for more! Thanks so much to every one of you who reviewed! I've really enjoyed rereading and rewriting this story so far and have so much that I want to throw in that I'm thinking I might need to do a sequel but who knows I may just have it as a long story I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Thirteen

Bella POV

I groaned and closed my eyes again, rolling over and trying to desperately go back into the dream I'd been having. Jasper and I were somewhere...I don't know where it was but it was sunny and warm and we were both so happy. Unfortunately Jasper was hunting with Carlisle so I was in bed alone being woken up.

That was the trouble living with a group of vampires they didn't sleep so they liked to wake you up to have fun with them nice and early in the morning.

"Nice dream?" a voice called. I sat bolt upright and realised that it had been Connor trying to wake me up.

"You probably all heard me sleep talking you tell me." I groaned.

"Something about Jasper and sand being warm and missing ice cream." He grinned. "Sounds good to me, sex on the beach."

"That was not-"

"Sure it wasn't." He cut in, rolling his eyes. "Anyway get up you're being lazy still sleeping at half nine."

I turned my head to glare at the bulking mass that was Connor stood in the open bedroom doorway. I bit my lip to bite back my irritated response, there was no point arguing with him I had already learnt that with Emmett and the two were remarkably similar.

When I had tried to avoid getting up when Emmett tried to wake me up once I ended up being thrown over his shoulder in my PJ's and dragged outside in them. Never again.

I sighed in defeat and glanced over at the mirror, my hair was loose and sticking up in places, my face flushed and my top twisted...no wonder he thought I'd been having a sex dream.

"No come-back?" Connor teased, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "I'm disappointed Bella."

"You just wait." I told him quietly. "You'll get all the damn comebacks you and Emmett can handle when I'm a newborn, by which time you won't be and I'll be stronger than you!" I growled to myself and slid reluctantly out of bed and stalking over to him still leant casually in the doorway. "You can go now, I'm up."

"Yeah, I should probably leave you to get dressed." He drawled, his gaze raking over me causing me to step back slightly. "You look like something the cat dragged in." I just smiled sweetly gritting my teeth.

"Hey Connor?" I asked, leaning right up against him until I was close to his ear. "GET OUT THEN SO I CAN GET DRESSED!" I laughed to myself as he winched and stumbled backwards enough for me to slam the bedroom door shut. He may be stronger and faster but those super sensitive senses had drawbacks.

By the time I made it downstairs Emmett and Connor were practically bouncing around in excitement.

"Come on! We're going to play badminton!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh no," I protested. "no way am I doing anything that requires any kind of physical co-ordination."

"Come on Bella!" Emmett whined.

"Yeah, we can't let these boys whip our butts." Rosalie's voice chimed. I spun around in surprise to find Rosalie stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Can I at least eat first?" I asked Emmett. I grabbed some toast for breakfast before joining the others outside. Apparently they had picked badminton because it wasn't too aggressive which meant there was a better chance of me being able to play with them...in theory. They were severely over-estimating my co-ordination.

They started out pretty light which I know must have been killing Emmett and Connor, I could practically see them bouncing with excitement on the inside. I was surprised that not only did  
I manage to hit the shuttle a few times but Rosalie actually let me hit it. When they picked up the pace I started to miss but luckily Rosalie hit what I missed. She was fast, much faster than Emmett and Connor.

Once they started to really get into it I missed most of them. I fell over several times which cause many human jokes. During my second wind I stretched up and hit a fast shot from Emmett. I hit it with everything I had and because they weren't expecting it both Connor and Emmett missed it. I leapt in the air in excitement and surprise.

"I did it!" I squealed before wincing and a cramp in my stomach. I grabbed at my stomach and crouched down on the ground. "Urgh...I think that's me out. I think I pulled my stomach muscles trying to hit that."

"Aw Bells!" Emmett said, coming and helping me to my feet. "My poor fragile human sister."

"Yup but the poor fragile human just got a shot past both of you big tough guys." Rosalie smirked. I grinned at her, she was right. I had scored one point against two vampires which sounded pathetic but I was damn proud of myself for it.

Jasper POV

When I returned from hunting Bella was sat outside with Rosalie and Alice looking through magazines. I tried to slip past and change before Bella saw me but Alice caught sight of me.

"Hey Jazz come look at this!" she called. I hesitantly headed over to them; Bella got straight up and leapt up to wrap her arms around me.

"Bella, I'm a mess." I told her tightly, not wanting her to see me like this. She stepped back to look at me and noticed that some of the blood from my shirt was now on her shirt also.

"I don't care about that, I've missed you." I told him, leaning up to kiss him.

"Really?" he asked.

"The bed was empty without you." I frowned. "You didn't miss me?"

"He's worried about you running in fear." Rosalie said bluntly without looking up from the page she was reading.

"He still thinks he's a monster." Alice added. "Which is ridiculous because if he's a monster that makes the rest of us monsters."

"You are a monster." All three of us answered. Alice pouted.

"And there was me looking at all these holiday brochures for you guys to get some alone time in the school break." She said. Bella grinned up at me and I leaned down to kiss her again. I was the luckiest man alive, or not alive. I couldn't feel the slightest hint of fear from Bella, not disgust just love and happiness. I had never wanted her more than I did right now, knowing that she loved me for all that I was.

Bella POV

This time when Jasper kissed me he was himself again. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me harder, throwing me slightly off balance, clinging to him to stay on my feet.

"I'm stealing her." He murmured to Rosalie and Alice against my lips, already trying to walk us away without parting lips.

We made it through the house in a series of sporadic movements which resulted in the smashing of a few objects and Jasper breaking the bottom of the banister until we made it upstairs. Jasper had even managed to tear my jeans off before we made it to the bedroom; I had to admit that the fabric pinched against my skin as he literally tore them off of me and left the material abandoned somewhere in the hallway.

We didn't even make it to the bed before Jasper had me pinned under him on the bedroom floor still half dressed. He released my lips for a short moment and I saw the darkness of his eyes, despite that fact he had just hunted. He leaned back down to kiss me again and then he was in me. I gasped into his mouth at the shock of it as he drove himself into me harder than he ever had before. I let out a loud whimper as he leaned up slightly to tear open my shirt and run his tongue down my neck to my breasts before focusing on my mouth again, swallowing my moans with his lips.

I knew I would be sore tomorrow no question; I could almost feel my hips jarring as his thrust drove me hard into the floor. I gasped from breath between my moans the instant his lips left mine and let out a small yelp of surprise as he bit at my ear.

"Scream for me Bella." He growled against my ear. I didn't have a choice in that. I lost complete control of myself as the pleasure became too much and my hips bucked against his of their own accord, the sounds coming from my throat didn't sound like me, my nails gripped at his skin but I knew they wouldn't even leave a mark. Then I felt limp, I was exhausted. I had never had an orgasm like that in my life. I could barely open my eyes.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice called to me. I groaned and tried to force my eyes open. "Bella are alright darlin'?"

"Mmmhmph." Was the only noise that left my lips.

"Bella I'm sorry." He called, lifting me. I felt the softness of the bed under me and then the bed shifting as he sat on it next to me. "Darlin' tell me you're alright or I'll have to get Carlisle."

"Mmm...fine." I told him lazily.

"Fine get Carlisle?"

"No!" I complained. "I just need a moment." Jasper led down next to me then and pulled me into his arms.

"Fine, no Carlisle." He chuckled. "I was worried I hurt you."

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I sighed, snuggling against his cool chest.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have waited until I calmed down a little." He told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"When our kind have just hunted, literally just hunted we're still running on our instincts and it-"

"No I meant why are you sorry?" I interrupted. "It was amazing."

Jasper POV

Bella had been wriggling out from under the covers all night to press against me. She sighed every time my cold skin touched hers. She was boiling. I wrapped myself against her trying to cool her. I sent small waves of calm to help her sleep.

Maybe I had hurt her earlier. I really hadn't meant to get so carried away but just after the hunt I felt so much more alive, it was like being on an adrenaline rush and realising how completely comfortable Bella was with what I was had just pushed my buttons.

"Jasper..." she murmured, snuggling against me. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Bella, it's still early you can go back to sleep darlin'." I told her.

"No, I think I'll get up..." she said thoughtfully. "I'm far too hot to stay in this bed." I placed a hand on her forehead, she was right she was still boiling...maybe she wasn't well. Humans did get illnesses after all.

"Alrighty then let's go sort you out something to eat." I said, climbing out of the bed. "Anything in particular?" She looked thoughtful as she sat up and went through her choices in her head. Then I felt a wave of...some dizzy feeling.

"Actually hold that thought." She groaned getting out of the bed after me and heading straight for the en suite.

"Bella?" I called after her.

"One minute. I'll be right out." She called. I went in anyway. I found her bent over the toilet being sick. So she was sick, unless it was food poisoning...

"Bella are you alright?" I asked, running her a glass of water from the tap and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "I think it's just from getting so hot."

"Are you sure?" I asked, contemplating the likelihood that kissing me with traces of animal blood in my mouth could of made her ill...that did sound a little unlikely but it was Bella.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I'll be out in a second I promise." She said. I nodded and headed back to the bedroom.

"Is she OK?" Alice's voice asked.

"I think so. She seems a lot better now." I told her.

"Because I didn't say anything last night because I didn't want to worry you but...Bella's future blurred out of my sight last night." She said. "It's not gone completely...just fuzzy."

"What does that mean?" I asked her quietly.

"I haven't got a clue." She replied.

"Is Bella alright?" Esme's voice came from round the door.

"I'm fine." Bella called, coming out of the bathroom. "I'm pretty hungry actually..." I looked at her curiously as she suddenly seemed to pause mid step. I felt her fear and instantly knew she just wanted a moment of privacy.

"Well then dear I'll go start making you something." Esme smiled warmly. "Come on Alice give them a minute." I watched them go.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question, it was a fact, I felt it.

"A bit." She admitted.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She whispered.

Bella POV

As soon as the words "I'm hungry" left my mouth suspicion hit me. I froze while I tried to do the maths.

"Bella you're killing me here." Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me. Until then I hadn't noticed that the rest of the family had left us alone.

"One second." I said, knowing that the whole family would hear if I told him. I dug around for a pen and wrote on a piece of scrap paper.

'I think I'm pregnant.' I had written. Jasper didn't say anything; he just scared at the piece of paper.

"Impossible." He whispered.

"Well I think we need to find out." I said quietly.

"Carlisle." Jasper called. He was there in a heartbeat.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is Bella ill?"

"I don't think so." I said, seeing Jasper struggle to find words. Carlisle looked confused, then he looked at Jasper's shocked face and back to me. "I'm five days late."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I just nodded. Carlisle looked in thought for a moment. "Bella sit down and breathe. Rosalie." Seconds later Rosalie was in the room also. "Get my bag from my study. It's in the box on the chair." She nodded and was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

I made my way to the bed and sat down. I glanced at Jasper he was almost a statue. I figured that everyone else's confusion and shock was affecting him as well as his own. I took a few deep breaths and thought back to when Jasper had first told me that he loved me and felt the warm fuzzy feelings filling my stomach. Then I felt the bed shift and Jasper sit next to me.

"Thanks darlin'." He murmured. "Sometimes I think you know me better than I do, and I've been known me considerably longer than you have."

"You really ought to see someone about that split personality." I grinned.

"You know considering that you've been living with seven vampires one of us probably should have noticed that your heartbeat is going crazy." Carlisle said, kneeling in front of me. "Other than being sick any other symptoms?"

"Eating lots...and I've been really hot for the past day..." I said. He nodded. Rosalie passed him his bag.

"Thanks Rose." He said. "Here, under the tongue Bella." I did as I was told. "I'm just going to try and get a closer listen to your heartbeat." He leaned closer to me and frowned.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle's eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"That's not your heartbeat going crazy." He said. I saw Jasper and Rosalie concentrate also.

"Impossible." Rosalie breathed.

"Apparently not." Jasper corrected her. "Lay down a second Bella." I let Jasper lie me down on the bed. He lifted my shirt and I gasped as I noticed the small roundness of my stomach.

"That wasn't there last night." I said.

"Ssshhh..." Jasper whispered, lying his head on my stomach. He grinned. "You hear that? Carlisle there's more than one!" Carlisle nodded. I just stared at them in shock.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie exclaimed. Instantly the whole house was in our bedroom desperate to know what was going on.

"I'll need to try and get some equipment together...this is obviously not a normal pregnancy and we need to know what we're dealing with, but at the moment Bella is perfectly healthy so we'll worry about this one day at a time." Carlisle said encouragingly.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: I'm going to apologise now because this chapter is shorter than the rest. Better short than none though right? It's also kind of a filled better one big event and the next if you get my drift. So thanks for all your support and please remember to hit that favourites button or that review button if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper POV

It had been only days since we discovered the news and Bella was already heavily pregnant. She was also extremely weak. Still couldn't eat properly without being sick and could barely move. This was as far from a normal pregnancy as you could get. We still had trouble believing any of it was real. Bella could go into labour any day now, Carlisle said it was extremely hard to get a timescale because where there's more than one baby involved they often arrive early and we didn't really know when they were due so he had prepared a medical room upstairs ready.

Unfortunately Alice couldn't see them. They made Bella's future a big fat blur. We didn't know what they were but from the research we'd been able to gather the only other births that involved vampire halfbreeds had involved tearing their way out of their mother's stomachs. That thought made my blood run cold.

Bella wasn't likely to make it through this human. The only safe way to get the babies out was for us to do a very unconventional c-section. We were unable to get a scan for them as the membrane was too thick and this made several hurdles in Carlisle's plan but never the less we did have a plan.

When it was time Carlisle would perform the first part of a c-section on Bella, but he would only be able to cut through her human skin and not the membrane around the babies. Then it was vampire teeth that would have to do the job. Carlisle was optimistic that if he could get a nice clean cut inside Bella that was big enough he would be able to remove the whole sac and get the babies out separately from Bella and stitch her up allowing her to remain human. However the chances were slim and they would need a lot of blood since she would probably lose a lot in the process. As long as her heart kept beating she could be saved human or not but there was still the chance I was going to lose her. I didn't even want to think about what was inside her.

They weren't exactly vampires because they were growing but they were very strong. Somehow Bella and I had created a strange half breed. How were we to know that this could happen? The only other stories like this...we had thought were just that, stories.

Rosalie had stayed by Bella's side every day and every night nearly as much as I did. I didn't know what to think, I wanted to panic and I wanted to hate whatever was growing inside of Bella for what it was doing to her. But I couldn't. I simple couldn't...why? Because Bella's feelings stayed wrapped around me like a comforting blanket.

Despite the state she was in she felt nothing but pure love for me and whatever life we had managed to create. I was still a little wary of Rosalie and wondered if she was helping for the right reasons but her feelings seemed genuine so I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Esme was as loving and supportive as always and Emmett tried to lighten the mood as he always did. Nothing however could take my mind off of Bella. The way she looked...would she even make it to the birth?

Bella POV

I knew Jasper was worrying about me constantly but I tried my very hardest to project plenty of positive feelings onto him knowing he wouldn't be able to stay down.

Who'd have known that vampires could have children? I knew that Rosalie and Esme had felt the tiniest bit jealous to start with but it had quickly passed and I couldn't blame them. Rosalie wanted a family more than anything in the world; that is what she wanted me to stay human for and now I manage to get pregnant by her vampire brother?

It took a bit of adjusting for everyone but I knew that Esme and Rosalie in particular held out hope that the babies would be healthy and a perfect addition to the family no matter what they were.

I snuggled up to Jasper's shoulder as he sat on the floor in front of me where I lay sprawled across the couch and closed my eyes.

"Bella..." he sighed helplessly. "What are we going to do with you?"

"You are going to stay here with me until our little ones decide to make an appearance and then we're going to be a big happy family." I murmured.

I hoped every word was true. I hoped for a lot of things. Part of me feared it was all in vain but I couldn't help loving them. Jasper and I had created these lives and now I would protect them with my life if I had to. Surely fate wouldn't have given us this life if... I didn't even want to think about the ifs and buts.

"That's the spirit Bells! I'm not sure people will believe Carlisle and Esme are Grandparents though!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh Emmett you're such a dear, even if it wasn't intended." Esme smiled.

"Looking forward to being a dad Jazz?" Emmett asked grinning from ear to ear. "Boy is Eddy gonna kill you if he ever finds out you knocked up his ex and didn't marry her."

I felt myself blush despite how crap I felt. I ached all over. Jasper and I had never talked about whether we would get married. He told me he wanted me forever and once I was turned we would have forever together, getting married never seemed that important compared with eternity.

"Well he's not here and it's his own fault I'm his ex in the first place." I replied.

"And I hadn't got around to asking her yet." Jasper mumbled.

"Asking me what?" I asked. Although I had an idea.

"To marry me darlin'." He replied, turning to look at me. "We have forever to get around to it and when we do I want it to be perfect. I figured it wouldn't matter to you whether it was before or after we turn you because it doesn't matter to me one bit, you're still Bella."

I felt all warm inside at his words. He kissed my hand. Jasper knew me better than anyone else in the whole world, he wasn't perfect but he was certainly perfect for me.

"Of course, it wouldn't matter to me if we flew off to Vegas and got married dressed as aliens as long as it's to you." I told him.

"Well once we get through this we'll talk about it alright darlin'?" he murmured. I nodded.

"That's not really your dream wedding is it Bella?" Alice asked, looking slightly disgusted. Emmett burst out laughing.

"No Alice not really. I was thinking of Elvis..." I said, in the most serious voice I could muster.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "Let me sort it all for you!" I loved winding her up now that she couldn't see my future.

"Alice when we actually do decide to get married I'm sure you'll take perfect charge of everything." I told her.

"Much better." She sighed in relief.

"I'm disappointed in you Bella you could've kept annoying her with that for weeks." Jasper murmured. Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"There's always time to change my mind, she can't see." I grinned.

"Bella you are far more evil than I gave you credit for." Emmett grinned back at me.

"Play nice children." Esme chided, getting to her feet. "Bella would you like anything dear?"

"Thanks, I'm fine." I replied.

"Oh no..." Alice gasped. She reached out and grasped Connor's hand. "Carlisle!"

Instantly the whole family was stood in the living room eyes fixed on Alice. She remained silent for a moment to compose herself before speaking.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"He's coming...Edward's coming." She said, looking at me. "I've been so out of it with Bella's constant blur that I didn't see until now and he's probably been changing his mind the whole way here. He'll be here in a matter of hours."

"I thought no one had spoken to him, how did he know where we all were?" I asked nervous.

"Because Carlisle's here." Alice replied. That made no sense to me so Carlisle graciously explained.

"A vampire can always find the vampire brought them to this life. As long as they actually met and bonded with them after they woke up they are bonded for life." Carlisle replied. "As long as he wants to Edward will always be able to find me, not matter where I am, no matter how great the distance."

"That's amazing." I murmured.

We all fell into an awkward silence, all unsure of what to say. Edward hadn't seen his family since they left Folks and now he had finally decided to return...he couldn't have possibly picked a worse time to do it. I stared at Jasper in horror.

Edward didn't know that I had not only seen the family again but that I was with Jasper now. Not only that but I had left Forks to live with them and I was now pregnant with Jasper's children, whatever they may be.

"He's going to kill you." Emmett said to Jasper, but for once it didn't sound much like a joke. Instead the words just hung in the air for a few moments.

"He won't kill me." Jasper replied quietly.

"He'll try." Alice added.

"Let him try." Rosalie said firmly. "If he's going to get violent he's not stepping foot inside this house."

"Yeah bring him on, no one lays a finger on our Bella." Connor nodded.

"Children please." Esme chided. "He's one of us."

"It's Edward, he is one of us." Carlisle agreed. "We will have to tread very carefully and try to calm him down. He will be hurt but I'm sure he'll come around."

Everyone reluctantly left the living room to find ways of passing the time. Jasper remained sat in front of me, he read to me. I loved hearing his voice, his slight accent dropping in on certain words. It was soothing; it almost took my mind off of Edward. Almost.

Rosalie brought me a blanket and I tried to let myself sleep. I must have at least drifted in and out because the next thing I knew I was back in Forks, looking out of my bedroom window at the silver Volvo parked outside. Edward Cullen in all his glory leant up against it smiling up at me but this time my stomach didn't flip. It was as if he were a magic show, once you knew the trick the magic was gone. I knew Edward Cullen was a vampire, he was no longer a mystery and I got to know him...when I got to know him I didn't love him, not like I thought I did.

We had both been naive. It was puppy love, first love that will be remembered forever but how many people marry their first crush? Not many I'll bet. Still...I was scared.

What if Edward really didn't hurt Jasper? What if he hurt me? After all it was his decision to leave me not mine, so all of this was started by him leaving me. He had no right to show up now and start making my miserable and I seriously doubted Emmett and Connor would let him.

I felt bad for him as well though...I had almost taken his place with his family. Alright not his place maybe but...I felt guilty.

I couldn't think properly, even in my dreams I couldn't relax.

In a matter of hours Edward Cullen would walk back into my life.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm so glad people seem to be liking this story! I really hope that you continue to enjoy it and please keep the reviews coming because I do love them so and it really encourages my fingers to keep typing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Fifteen

Bella POV

I heard a car pull up and held my breath. What was I going to say? What could I say that wouldn't hurt him? In fact part of me _wanted _to hurt him, the way he had hurt me. I wasn't as hurt by his actions now that I no longer lover him but I was still pretty angry. Still there was no sense in upsetting him more than necessary; I was part of his family now.

There wasn't really an explanation for this situation that would make everything instantly alright. We were just going to have to deal with it either way. Jasper knelt in front of me, stroking my hair and humming to me, trying to take my mind off of everything.

"Carlisle!" a voice roared from outside. Edward...

"He's confused and angry Bella, he's probably caught your scent outside but doesn't know why." Jasper whispered to me, kissing my temple. "Just relax and wait for him to come in."

I could see out of the window, Edward arguing with Carlisle and Alice. Alice and Edward both very animated and Carlisle his usual calm self but I saw him look a little angry a few times and Carlisle rarely looked angry. Then someone's thoughts must have caught his attention because in a heartbeat he blurred past them. Emmett and Connor stopped him at the door.

"Not until you calm down." Rosalie said firmly from behind the boys.

"Sorry to meet like this." Connor told Edward, still keeping his hold on him.

"Rosalie I have to see for myself." he growled.

"And you can when you stop for a second and calm down." Rosalie replied.

"She's right Edward you need to try and stay calm until you've at least heard everything." Carlisle's voice now joined them.

"Since when does _she_ care?" Edward snapped, glaring at Rosalie.

"Let him in." I called. Jasper looked at me sharply. "It's ok let him in." Edward walked into the room. I felt sadness but there was no pain in my heart. I was no longer in love with him. He looked as perfect as always but there was pain and anger in his eyes. He looked tormented.

"What have you done?" he muttered to Jasper. "You monster, what have you done to her?"

"It wasn't his fault." I whispered.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Carlisle said quietly. "No one could have known it would happen, if anyone should have known it should have been me." They were silent for a minute and I knew Carlisle was filling him in. Then he turned to Jasper.

Jasper POV

Edward stared at me with cold eyes.

'_You can't make my feel any worse than I already do_' I thought. '_Believe me'_. It was the truth, as nice as the thought of having a child of my own with Bella was...this wasn't a fairytale. Bella's stomach was so swollen it looked deformed, she had lost a dramatic weight. In fact she looked more dead than I did and that scared me. Whatever life we had created was surviving by killing her...

"Do you love him?" he asked Bella. She just stared up at him and nodded. He didn't say anything as if waiting for her to vocalise her answer.

"Yes." She finally croaked. He still said nothing but shifted his gaze to look at me.

'_Do you even need to ask? Of course I do_'.

"Edward...please..." she whispered.

"Fine, have your evil vampire offspring." He muttered. He went to walk away but stopped mid step. He looked back at us in shock. I sent him a small wave of confusion but he didn't answer me. He took a few steps closer. "They're hungry..." he murmured, kneeling down in front of Bella's stomach.

"You can hear them?" Bella gasped. He nodded. I reached out and tried to feel past Bella and sure enough I could feel their hunger. How stupid. I had been only concentrating on Bella.

"It's not very clear...but I can hear them." He said.

"Poor things..." Bella murmured, hands hugging her stomach. "I can't keep anything down so there isn't anything for them either. Can you hear anything else?"

My mind suddenly sparked and caught Edward's attention. He looked at me and frowned.

"She won't like that idea." Edward said.

"What?" Bella asked. We both looked at her. The rest of the family all stood around us just as in the dark. "I won't like what?"

"He thinks they want blood." Edward said.

"I was just thinking about what Edward said about them being 'evil vampire offspring'...I just wondered if maybe their eating habits were more along the lines of ours." Jasper explained.

"Do you think it's possible?" Bella asked, looking past us to Carlisle.

"It's certainly possible." Carlisle nodded. "I feel slightly silly for not thinking of it sooner."

"What should I do?" Bella asked. Jasper looked at her torn for a moment. "How do I get it to them?"

"I have plenty of blood upstairs in case we needed it for Bella." Carlisle said. "At the very least it's worth a try."

A short while later I was helping Bella sit up as she took the cup from Rosalie's hands. I felt guilty. I had done this to her. Bella was drinking human blood because of me. She was so much stronger and braver than we had ever given her credit for.

She sipped at the cup timidly. She was embarrassed in front of everyone, she needn't be, it wasn't usual for us in the slightest...well maybe the cup was.

"Bella?" I asked her. "Are you alright?" She blushed and looked up at me before taking another sip of the thick liquid. "You don't have to drink it all right now."

"No...it tastes good." She admitted quietly.

"That's great; it means it's what your body needs." Rosalie said, smiling reassuringly at her and it wasn't long before Bella had emptied the cup. "Do you want more?"

"Bella you don't have to." I told her.

"I want more..." she whispered, lowering her head ashamed.

"Bella don't be ashamed." I told her, nuzzling against her. "There no reason to be ashamed. Look." To prove my point I ran my finger round the edge of the cup and licked the remnants of blood from it. It tasted good even though it wasn't fresh but not good enough to have me losing control.

"Does this count against my record?" Bella asked timidly, looking over at Emmett.

"No." He said, seeing the shame on her face. "You start from zero after you're turned." I silently thanked him.

"No one died for this Bella." Edward told her. "It's donated." She just nodded as Rosalie handed her another cup.

A few hours later...Bella POV

It was strange seeing Edward around, almost as if nothing had happened but it had. It was sort of the big elephant in the room because we hadn't really talked about it yet, everyone had been busy with the new idea for feeding the babies and me. I still cared about him, I still wanted him around; I just didn't love him like I used to. I knew the others were happy to see him again and have him home. I hoped he'd stay even if he didn't want to be in the same house and Jasper and I. Jasper had mentioned living alone close by, maybe now would be the time to take him up on that, if it meant Edward could return to the family. After all it was his family too and Jasper and I had each other...he didn't have that.

The blood had worked, I felt much better. I had energy again and if felt like a huge relief, suddenly rather than feeling like I was just waiting for them to be born and me to die forcing Carlisle to change me out of necessity. Now I felt optimistic. Maybe we could get through this like Carlisle planned and I would still be able to be changed when I was ready...although thinking about it I was pretty ready.

Esme brought me a sandwich to try. I found that now I felt better I seemed to be able to keep that down also, finally we could get back to normality, or as normal as we could get with a family of vampires and a human pregnant with vampire children.

I kept feeling Jasper's relief reaching out over me. I know he had been scared; worried I wouldn't make it through the pregnancy let alone the birth. I closed my eyes and focused on the earlier conversation of us getting married and me being turned and the things he had said. I let him feel my love and warm feelings. Then I felt them projecting off of him.

"I think I'm going to go hunt." Edward said quietly, excusing himself. "I won't be long." It seemed like Edward had not changed much, like he was still trying to look out for me even now. I prodded Jasper and looked at him meaningfully.

"Go." I mouthed. He nodded and got up to follow Edward out. There were things that needed saying and getting out in the open. I was worried that they might get carried away and end up fighting each other but it needed to happen.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Jasper murmured, kissing me.

"Don't be silly I'll be fine, Emmett can keep me company." I smiled. He nodded and left the room. "Emmett could you bring me that blanket please?" Sure enough Emmett came over to me with a big fleeced blanket in his hands. He draped it over me and then sat next to me.

Rosalie entered the room carrying a tray which she placed on my lap.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled.

"Actually I can't take all the credit, Emmett cooked it a few minutes ago, I just went to get some more blood and then brought it all out." She replied. I looked at the steak and chips in front of me then up at Emmett.

"It looks amazing!" I told him. "I didn't know you could cook." I dug in enjoying the juices from the steak filling my mouth.

By the time both my plate and cup were empty I felt fantastic, full and satisfied. Moments later Jasper came into the room. I gasped as I looked at his messed up clothes and hair.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, getting up and crossing the room to him.

"Calm down Bella." He said, then stopped to look me up and down. "You're looking better."

"I feel better." I replied happily.

"Is Edward off licking his wounds?" Emmett asked. "You didn't hurt him too much did you?"

"I'm here." Edward's voice came from the door. He looked equally as ruffled as Jasper.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask, hands on hips. They both looked at me sleepishly and I suddenly wondered if I looked like an angry mum in my new pregnant condition.

"It was my fault." Edward said. "I was angry and by the time my anger had affected Jasper too we both got carried away but no harm done. We'll be fine." I knew he wasn't talking about physically when he said the last part.

Suddenly it was just the three of us in the room.

"I'll leave you two for a minute." Jasper said, kissing my cheek and leaving me facing Edward alone for the first time since he left me alone in the forest.

I looked up to meet Edward's gaze. He looked so sad, so broken.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did and I love him." He nodded and took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry Bella. So sorry for what I did to you." He said. "I never knew the damage it would do love, and Jasper helped you through it what happened what only natural. I can't stay angry with him for that. I still love you Bella; I'll be a part of your life in whichever way you will have me and be grateful."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him as best I could with my stomach in the way. He wrapped his arms around me after a moment of hesitation.

"Thank you." I said.

"So he tells me you did again to marry him." He said, sitting us down on the couch. I nodded. "Was that before or after?" He gestured at my stomach.

"After." I laughed. "But...I would've said yes a lot sooner if he'd asked."

"You were living with him?"

"Not exactly, I was staying there some nights and with Charlie others." I replied. "I'd been going back to your house months after you left...just standing there too afraid to go in and see it empty."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"You can stop apologising; I found Jasper out of this...you're the one you've ended up hurting really." I told him honestly.

"That's true." He conceded. "His control...I never realised how much the rest of the family affected him, he never did either...I'm sorry for that too. My family was never the danger to you, I was."

"Did you say sorry to Jasper for that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I did." He laughed.

"I missed you." I said quietly. "Not so much when it was just Jasper and I, that was almost like...a vacation if you know what I mean but when the whole family was back together except for you it started to feel like you really should be here."

"I missed everyone too." He replied.

"You'll stay won't you?" I asked. I never got my answer though as pain suddenly went shooting through me. I cried out and nearly fell to my knees but Edward caught me. I cried out again as the kicks in my stomach grew violent.

"Jasper! Carlisle!" Edward shouted, lifting me into his arms. I screamed in agony as a crack resonated through my body. I was almost certain I was going to die. "I'm not going anywhere." I heard his voice soft and calm through my pain.

"Upstairs quickly." Carlisle said. I couldn't open my eyes but I felt the movement. Every tiny movement was agony. "On here let me take a look."

I felt cold hands pulling my clothes away from body and feeling my stomach. I just kept screaming almost as if I was possessed.

"Another broken rib...I think it's time. They've run out of room and they're getting distressed. It's time to get them out." Carlisle said. "I'll just get the needle."

"No get them out." I protested.

"One moment Bella, for the pain." He said.

"No now, I'm already in pain get them out!" I screamed. I felt a pinch in my arm and figured Carlisle hadn't listened to me.

"OK clear the room, Jasper you can stay but stand over there." Carlisle said, calm and in control as ever. I felt Jasper stroke my hair and then everything went a little blurry.

In my dreamlike state I thought about all the different scenarios we had imagined for this moment. Carlisle had been so optimistic that he'd be able to get me through this human. Now I was pretty certain I wouldn't, I didn't mind that of course because I did want to be one of them. I was worried though about spending the first three days of my children's lives in agony, unable to see them, unable to hold them. I didn't want to miss a second.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm so glad people seem to be liking this story! I really hope that you continue to enjoy it and please keep the reviews coming because I do love them so and it really encourages my fingers to keep typing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper POV

I watched as Carlisle made the first cut into Bella's stomach. It was impossibly huge by the time he had finished but I had to trust him. Was it possible for vampires to pass out? I didn't know but I came pretty close as I watched Carlisle pulling a moving fleshy bag from Bella's stomach and placing it on another table. He tore it open with his teeth and then held up a perfect baby.

My heart leapt.

"Do you want Esme and Rose?" Carlisle asked. I nodded unable to speak as Carlisle held out a small bundle to me. "Congratulations Jasper." I took it looking down at the other bundle that Carlisle handed to Esme and Rosalie before heading back to Bella. They were cooed and smiled down at my new son. I had a son and a daughter. I was a dad. It seemed impossible but here in my hands was a tiny perfect baby. Half of me and half of Bella. She had a heartbeat...and big brown eyes...Bella's eyes.

"Jasper you'd better come over here." Carlisle said.

"What's happening?" I asked, rushing to his side. Bella's body was convulsing on the table. "Rose." Rose stepped forward and took my little daughter from me. They hovered in the doorway before Carlisle asked them to leave. I knew they didn't want to.

"She's lost a lot of blood Jasper you've got to make a choice here, we can change her or I patch her up as best I can and revaluate as we go." Carlisle said.

"Bella?" I called, leaning over her holding her face in my hands. "Bella can you hear me?"

"Jasper?" she murmured her voice distant as if she was dreaming.

"Bella you're hurt, we want to change but I won't do it without your permission. Is it what you want?" I asked.

"The babies?" she asked dreamily.

"They're fine darlin', you were amazing." I told her, stroking her cheek. If I could cry, right now I would be. I tried to look into her weary eyes. "Bella you have to answer me, I promised you that you could say when you were ready. Bella? Bella! Darlin' answer me!"

Bella however just seemed to want to sleep and gave no answer.

"Well?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not doing it without her say so." I replied harshly. "Do what you can."

"Of course." He nodded.

Over the next few hours I stayed with Bella until Carlisle assured me that she was fine and should recover in a few days. Then Alice and Esme took over to clean her up and dress her again as we didn't think Bella would appreciate waking up in bloodied clothes.

I walked into the living room to meet my babies. Nothing felt more incredible than looking at them and knowing that they were mine, Bella's and mine. I couldn't believe how much bigger they were in just a few hours...I wasn't sure that was normal but there was nothing normal about them.

"What are you going to call them?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her in surprise. Bella and I had discussed names but only briefly. I looked at the boy Edward was holding with Emmet leaning over to see. My son had a small amount of messy hair on top his head, fair like mine with green eyes. I smiled. Those were my eyes; once when I was human.

"Well...we weren't sure about whether it was boys, girls or one of each so we didn't decide anything definitely but you discussed a few..." I said taking the fair haired boy from Edward. "So you little guy we'll call Jake."

"Like the dog?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, he was Bella's best friend. He can't have been that bad...when he was stood downwind anyway." I grinned. I carried Jake over to where Rosalie stood with my little girl. She also had fair hair but with deep brown eyes. "That just leaves you..."

"What about Raine?" Edward asked. We turned to him in surprise. "Forks was a huge part of Bella's life and there's certainly a lot of rain there."

"I like it." Rosalie said, then she smirked. "Not to mention that was where she was made..."

"That's settled then." I said quietly. I looked at the little guy in my arms. "Two of you lil guys sure is gonna be a handful."

"God job you have plenty of Aunties and Uncles around then isn't it?" Rosalie smiled; she looked at me more seriously. "I'm proud of you Jazz. You handled everything so well and you're going to be a great dad and Bella is still human."

Edward POV

I stared at Jasper stood with Carlisle and Rosalie all holding Bella's children, Jasper's children. I could have had all this...if I hadn't been so stubborn. I had lost Bella, now her heart belonged to other and she was going to live out eternity with him and their two perfect children.

How could I have been such a fool? I would have to spend the rest of forever watching her perfect life from the sidelines and it was my own fault.

Ironic that Jasper's accident had caused my decision to leave Forks even if it wasn't the only reason for doing so, and yet he had proven to have better control than me. He could hold Bella, kiss her, make love to her and apparently even get her pregnant.

It nearly killed me seeing Bella the way she was when I first arrived home. So weak, pale, deathly pale...her stomach swollen unnaturally from vampire spawn.

I wanted to tear Jasper limb from limb for putting her through this but it was clear he was already doing a good job of tormenting himself. He had followed me out into the woods to tell me as much. I believed him. It didn't stop me being angry; angry at him, at her, at the situation and at myself. My anger of course had projected on him so when I had him pinned none too gently against a tree he retaliated and of course we fought. Once we had burned out some of our anger it became more of a brotherly scuffle and then we talked.

Jasper wouldn't hurt her, he loved her and she loved him. She was happy and that was the most important thing. Of course I would always regret that it wasn't me in her life but if Alice saw Bella with Jasper before we even left Forks then maybe he was her true mate... I would never bet against Alice. So where did that leave me?

Once again I was the extra, alone in a house of couples.

I heard moans from upstairs. All I wanted to do was rush to her side and hold her hand. Jasper checked on her every hour and during the night he stayed with her constantly. I know Jasper and Carlisle were still thinking about changing her but Jasper had said several times he would not do it without her permission first whether we all knew she wanted it or not.

I looked over to Alice and she met my gaze.

'_Do you want to know_?' she thought. I nodded. '_It'll happen. You won't be alone forever Edward I see you happy and in love...but I can't tell you any more, you're not supposed to know everything_.'

I nodded again silently and went upstairs to see Bella. She lay on her own bed now. She was moaning in pain and Jasper was holding her hand.

"Carlisle says the morphine is hopefully dulling the pain." He said without turning to look at me. "But I can feel her pain and it does feel pretty bad." I could hear his thoughts, he felt so guilty.

"She'll be fine." I told. "She loves you and she won't regret a thing."

I left him with her and headed to the empty room which was to be mine should I choose to stay. Esme and Carlisle never brought a small house no matter who was living with them; even when we would go off alone or in couples, even if it was only themselves, they would always make sure there was room for everyone should they come home.

It would be hard having Bella in my life; unable to kiss her and love her like I wanted...but I had to trust Alice that there was someone out there for me. It was just a bit disappointing that both Alice and Jasper had been able to enjoy love twice before I could even make it work once. I would have to be content having Bella as family and protecting her as a brother. It was better than no Bella at all.

She had given our family so much. That small human girl that I had wanted to drink the moment I met her. She came crashing into my life and the lives of my family. She brought us all together. She brought Jasper new confidence and love. He was at peace with his thirst at last. After realising how much everyone else's thirsts affected him he began to find it easier to not let it affect him. He could tell himself it wasn't him it was them and send them waves of contentment. She brought us herself; a new daughter to Carlisle and Esme, a new lover for Jasper and a new sister for the rest of us. She also brought us not one but two new members of the family however unconventional they were.

Carlisle had been measuring they growth and development carefully. They were growing up fast and it worried Jasper that Bella would be missing so much. Carlisle remained confident that their growth rate was slowing and would hopefully slow down to a normal human rate soon. Unfortunately the math still only made that fifteen years until they were adults closer to forty, so Carlisle had also thrown himself into research on the topic. He was trying to track down any other cases to see the outcome.

He was also confident that Bella would be awake by morning, she just needed time for her body to recover from the pregnancy and birth of two half vampire children.

We still didn't know how Jasper's vampire genes had affected them. They preferred blood to milk, they grew and developed much faster than human babies and they were much stronger. As hard as it was I tried to remain supportive to my brother. After all I guess these were my nephews and niece.

Bella POV

The light began to bug me, I blinked a few times and as I opened my eyes I found myself in mien and Jasper's bedroom. I became aware of something important. There was somewhere I needed to be...some one important...

Then I heard his voice...Jasper.

It was all coming back to me. The pain, the birth...Jasper voice.

"Bella?" I sat up, wincing at the pain in my stomach. "Slowly Darlin' don't go and hurt yourself."

I looked around at the crowd of people in the room. My eyes fell on Edward. I lingered there for a long time before turning to the owner of the smooth southern accent beside me. I was filled with warmth, relief... I reached up carefully and hugged him as tight as I could with my aching body.

"I'm still me." I said, only just realising what my aching body meant. I was still human.

"You scared me for a moment but yes...you're still human." Jasper nodded, kissing me.

"The babies?" I asked quickly. I had to see them. I didn't want to miss a thing.

"They're all fine Bella." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"I'll get Rosalie to bring them up to meet their mum." Carlisle nodded.

This was it, I was about to meet my babies. I never thought I'd say that...

The family piled into the room as Rosalie and Emmett brought in the two bundles. Emmett passed one to me just as Jasper took the other from Rosalie.

"We'll all just give you two a minute." Rosalie said, gesturing for everyone else to leave. She smiled at me and then closed the door behind them.

"That's Jake." Jasper said, gesturing to the tiny bundle in my arms. I looked down at my son and took in his fair hair and bright green eyes. "This is Raine."

"A boy and a girl?" I asked, feeling tears prickling my eyes.

"Yeah, and she's got your eyes." He replied softly. "Look hey little lady, how 'bout you meet your mum?" Jasper helped my shuffled Jake into one arm and Raine in the other. They were perfect. Then I started crying. Jasper sat on the bed with me and wrapped his arm around me, all four of us stayed like that for some time before everyone else started coming in to visit again.

"Thank you darlin'." Jasper murmured, nuzzling into my hair. "You've given me something I never thought I'd have."

"I never thought I'd have it either." I smiled back. "I don't care that I'm still sore and tired, I'd do it all over again no question. They're perfect."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes: Hello again everyone! A lot is going to happen over the next few chapters and please bear in mind whilst there will be new characters involved in the plot this is still Jasper and Bella and while the focus may shift for sections of the next few chapters it will always return to Bella and Jasper and the day Bella finally wakes up as a "true" member of the family. Thanks to all the support you guys have been giving me and thanks for every single review! I really do love them!

Special Thanks as always to my lovely beta JenJenSon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters or anything else that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this and it is for fan purposes only!

Hideaway

Chapter Seventeen

Bella POV

Needless to say I didn't attend college, and neither did Jasper since he could barely leave me alone to go hunting. Three months had passed since the twins entered our lives and they now looked like toddlers rather than babies. They grew so fast.

Raine now had short blonde waves and my eyes; she was the heart of the family. Everyone loved her, she brought out so much love in everyone that sometimes I thought that it might even be her power. Jake already looked like the splitting image of Jasper except Jasper didn't have green eyes anymore. He did appear to have a power, he could feel what people felt but so far he couldn't influence them like Jasper could.

Carlisle had suggested that he might be able to later in life as after all he is only about as developed as a toddler but he may not. After all he was half human. He also spent far too much time with Emmett and Connor; he was a right troublemaker.

I had recovered after the birth, my scar was larger than a normal caesarean scar but it had healed nicely and I had lost most of the extra weight that having the twins had given me already. My stomach didn't look like it used to though, stretch marks covered the sides of my stomach in purple lines and instead of a flat toned stomach it was now more soft and rounded even though it wasn't actually flabby and was almost flat I had a feeling that it would forever remain exactly that; _almost_ flat but never flat. It didn't seem to bother Jasper though, although my confidence had taken a knock due to the stretch marks; he just kept telling me it was because I had given him two beautiful children and that he had helped make those marks.

Edward was leaving today. Alice told him to go to Manhattan to meet his future and so sure enough he gathered a few essentials and got ready to go.

"Where is that niece of mine?" Edward called. I turned to find him stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Outside." I smiled. "In your car."

We headed outside where everyone else was gathered. This time we would all actually get to say goodbye.

"How long will you be gone?" Esme asked him, hugging him tightly.

"Alice will keep you up to date I'm sure." He replied.

"I don't think Raine wants you to go." I said softly, hugging him goodbye. "Good luck, you deserve it."

"See you around Eddie-boy!" Emmett roared smacking him on the back. Everyone said his or her goodbye and we managed to pry a rather upset Raine from the car.

"Don't cry Ray, I'll be back in a little while I promise." He told her. Once again Edward left the family, only this time we knew he was coming back.

Jasper POV

It was a dreary morning when Alice gave us the news that shook the whole family. The Volturi were coming, and they were coming for us. It took Alice almost three hours to get a full picture, we had been seen and we had been seen with two vampire children. It didn't matter that we knew they weren't immortal children, from the Volturi's point of view that is exactly what they looked like and the Volturi didn't give second chances. It was kill first, question never.

No one stood up to them, unless they wanted to die of course.

"We need Edward home." Carlisle said quietly. "I'll call the Denali's as well, actually Esme could you help me start a list?"

"You have a plan?" I asked him.

"I don't know if it will work...but it is the only plan that might." He nodded, looking to Alice meaningfully.

"It's a good plan but there are too many decisions still to make." She replied apologetically. "I won't be able to tell you yet."

"What's the plan then?" Bella asked softly, staring at the children playing outside.

"What do both Jake and Ray do that immortal children don't?" he asked me.

"Breathe." I replied. "Have a heartbeat, live, which answer did you want?"

"Grow." Rosalie added.

"Exactly, and not only do they grow but they grow quickly." Carlisle nodded. "We need people, enough people to make the Volturi pause at least long enough to hear our defence."

"You want to take on the Volturi?" Rosalie asked.

"Cool." Emmett grinned.

"Insane." Alice sighed.

"Risky." Esme agreed.

"I'd take them on by myself if I had to." I replied matter of factly. "I'll start calling in favours."

"Good, tell anyone and everyone who might come." Carlisle nodded. "If they're not sure tell them that they don't actually need to fight the Volturi, we only want them to be witnesses nothing more, unless of course they wish it."

Only a few hours had passed and we already had a list of allies building. Even Savannah and Cassidy had answered the call, which had surprised me to be honest, they had never been that keen to stand up for a cause that wasn't theirs whether they owed me or not.

I just prayed that by the time the Volturi came we would have enough people. People had already begun visiting, Carlisle took care of most of the explanations and people came and went over the next month all taking a good look at the two children and then going on their way until we called them again.

Edward arrived more than a month after Alice's vision. He came providing us with possibly our best evidence but also at great risk. Hisako; Edward's soul mate. Hisako didn't speak brilliant English since she was Japanese and only planning to be in New York for two years with a student visa. Still she spoke enough English for us to gather most of what she was saying and Edward had already mastered Japanese and translated the rest. Most surprisingly Bella had managed to speak to the girl in Japanese also, not as fluently as Edward but enough that Hisako appreciated the effort.

When I said most surprising was Bella speaking Japanese that was a lie; Hisako had only been seeing Edward for a few months before they decided to tie the knot in a spur of the moment wedding, the reason he had not come back to us sooner was to keep her safe from the Volturi only apparently human condoms do not work against vampire venom because he had pulled up the driveway like a madman before carrying in a rather pregnant Japanese girl for us all to meet. Fortunately whilst human contraceptives prove completely useless against vampire venom Bella had been on the pill since having the twins, which had proven to be working, fine since it works on her rather than me so we now knew how to avoid future surprises.

Bella POV

We all heard the gravel on the drive as a car skidded up outside the house. No one expected it to be Edward and no one expected him to carry in a pregnant woman.

"Carlisle, please tell me you can get that delivery room set back up again pretty quick?" Were his first words as he came in the door. I could hear the poor girl protesting to him, I was pretty sure she was speaking Japanese.

"Sumimasen, Nihongo hanasemasen." I told her. "Eigo o hanasemasuka?" (Just saying excuse me but I'm not great at Japanese and do you speak English).

"Yes, not well." She replied as Edward placed her on the couch.

"That's OK" I told her. "I'm Bella."

"Hisako." The girl replied.

"Eddie boy, I never knew you had it in you." Emmett's voice boomed, as he appeared behind Edward and smacked him on the back.

Edward began the introductions and then went to discuss the details with Carlisle. Hisako didn't look too far along but maybe that's because apparently there was only one baby, however it must still seem pretty strange to her looking twenty weeks pregnant after a few days. Luckily this time we knew what to do and pretty soon Edward was sat on the couch with his wife as she slipped shyly at a cup of blood.

"Bella you look exhausted." Rosalie told me as poured myself a drink. "Emmett and I can keep watch of the kids tonight, go get some sleep. You and Jasper need some time to chill from all of this worrying."

"Thanks Rose." I smiled. "I am pretty tired. It's always handy having all these Aunties and Uncles around that don't need sleep."

"Bella...can I ask you something privately?" she asked awkwardly.

"Of course." I nodded, realising she meant where vampire ears couldn't hear, I quickly called to Jasper to tell him I was heading home and I'd see him in a little while. "You can walk me home." I smiled at Rosalie.

Jasper and I had moved into a small house just up the road not long after the children were born; just close enough but just far enough away.

"I know this is a big ask but...I've been thinking about how great things are going with Edward's new girl in there." She started after we had walked a short way in silence.

"It's amazing how different it is when we know how it works isn't it?" I agreed.

"Bella please feel free to say no because I know it's a huge ridiculous thing to ask but...would you do it again? I mean...all I've ever wanted...what I mean is; would you have mine and Emmett's baby for us?"

"That's not ridiculous." I replied quietly. We reached the house and both went inside to sit down. "It's not ridiculous Rose and if it were any less dangerous I would say yes in a heartbeat but it is dangerous and we don't even know how we would go about doing that."

"I understand." She nodded sadly. "I knew it was a big favour."

"Wait, Rose I didn't say no." I told her. "I just need to think about it. I think we need to see how things go with Hisako and then talk to Carlisle about how we would actually do it if I decided to go ahead with it."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, Rosalie if I can give you something you've always wanted then of course I'm going to consider it." I told her honestly, I meant ever word. Despite her initial jealously Rosalie had realised now that by being part of their family even special diet included I would lose nothing.

I was planning on Jasper changing me before the Volturi came but now...now maybe I had another reason to stay human.

Rosalie left when Jasper arrived and left us in peace. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around me and nuzzled into my hair.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Girl talk" I shrugged. "Your hair always looks good tied back like that." I leant up to kiss him and felt him smile against my lips.

"Must be bed time for the human." He smirked, lifting me up and carrying me to the bedroom. I laughed as he started pulling my clothes away the moment he placed me on the bed. He kissed across my stomach and I tried to squirm away from him.

"Jas-per, you know how I feel about that." I protested, referring to the stretch marks on my stomach. I didn't like him being that close to them, they were ugly.

"And you know that I am proud of them." He replied, his lips still against my skin. He pouted and looked up at me. "Do you have a problem with my scars?"

"No, they make you...more..." I trailed off in embarrassment as I thought of how manly and dangerous they made him look. I loved his scars.

"Point made?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded as he began to kiss and lick at my hip. "See, I don't know why we always have to have that discussion."

His tongue touched my centre and I immediately let out a gasp, leaning my head back into the mattress. He moved his tongue over me a few times before moving his lips back to my hips again causing me to pout.

"You are wicked." I frowned. "You do know that right?" Then he was in me, cool, hard and filling me as he began to pump in small motions at first before building up to a steady pace.

"Wonderful, there is a way to shut women up." He smirked; before I growled in frustration and pulled his lips down to meet mine. This coupling was fast and passionate; it wasn't long before I was moaning out loudly unable to control my body any longer. Jasper let out an almost feral growl as he felt me tensing around him, finding his own release.

It was in those few moments afterwards, with his forehead pressed against mine while he pressed a few gentle kisses against my lips that I realised that Rosalie's favour would never be just my decision. Rosalie and Emmett would both have to discuss and agree and I would also have to discuss it with Jasper. Whilst things appeared to be going much better with Hisako now that we knew what we were expecting it was still a risk, a big one. Would Jasper be willing to let me do this, because I couldn't do it without his support?

I smiled up at him as he rolled off of me to the side. I would wait, after Hisako had delivered if all went well then Rosalie and I would talk to Carlisle about the possibility of it and the options before bringing it up with Jasper. There was no point even asking if I myself decided it was too risky so I would wait...


End file.
